Movie Weekend
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: When Chloe's mom goes out of town that can only mean one thing...Movie Weekend!
1. Chapter 1

**I am A big movie fan so I had this idea...**

Meredith is going out of town for the weeknd...so what does that mean? Movie Weekend...for 5!

**I do Not own the nine lives of Chloe King! If I did Brian WOULDN'T exist!**

Chloe POV

"Hey Amy!" I said as I walked up her locker at school.

She smiles.

"You sound happy..." she says grabbing her books from her locker.

"I am!...Mom is going to Portland for the weekend and I have the house to myself..." I say looking at her.

Amy turns from her locker to look at me and smiles even bigger.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks.

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Movie weekend!" we shout together and start to laugh.

"Ok so Friday night we should so..." I start to say when Amy's smile fades.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks.

I look at her.

"No...I mean we don't have any food in the house to I thought we could order pizza or chinese and then..." I countiue to say till once again...Amy interupts.

"I mean...don't you Train even harder during the weekend?" Amy asks.

That's when my smile fades.

"Oh..." I say nodding my head.

"Yeah...maybe you should talk to Jasmine...uhhh! invite her!" Amy yells.

I look at her, "What?" I ask.

"Ask Jasmine or better yet Both Jasmine and Alek to have movie weekend with us!" she says shutting her locker and looking at me.

My jaw drops.

"You want ME...to willingly invite Alek, of all people into my house?" I ask.

"Yes...I think it would be good for All of us to spend time together...plus it might get You out of training!" she added as we walk into class.

I look at her.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes!" she says just when the teacher walks in.

**After class...**

"Jasmine!" I shout when I saw her in the hallway.

Jasmine wipes around ready to attack if necessary.

"Maybe I shouldn't have shouted..." I think to myself.

Shaking it off I contiune to walk up to her.

"Sorry about that...hey I was wondering something...is there any way we could maybe Not do training this weekend?" I ask her, trying to do my best puppy dog eyes, or in my case, best kitten eyes.

She looks me up and down.

"You don't look injured...and that would be the only real excuse for you Not to have training..." she says with a smile.

I sigh.

"But...we Train Every Weekend!...can't we take a break?" I ask.

"Chloe...the Order isn't taking any time off...you could be attacked and lose a life at any time! You need to train!" Jasmine says as her voice starts to rise.

"Ok...I see your point...all I meant was that...all we ever do is train...can't we have alittle bit of fun...just for a weekend?" I ask.

Now it's Jasmine's turn sigh.

"What did you have in mind?" she askes.

I bite my lip trying not to smile, not wanting to jinx my luck.

"My mom is going to Portland this weekend...and in the past whenever she did that Amy, Paul, and I would have a movie weekend..." I start to say, but once again I am interupted, I really wish people would let me finish talking. Huh...

"Chloe...you know you need to be watched at all times in case..." she startes to say.

Now it was my turn to interupt.

"I know...I know...that's why...huh...I would like you and...Alek to join us." I said.

She looks at me and smiles.

"You want to invite me...and Alek to a...movie weekend?" she asks.

I nod.

"So...do you think we could maybe just miss One weekend of training...?" I ask rising my shoulders questionably.

"Let me talk to my mom...but I don't see why not...you'll be watched and...I guess we're all due for some fun." she says smiling.

I smile back.

"Thank you!" I say just as the bell rings.

I wave and race off to class.

Jasmine POV 

I watch Chloe ran off and smile to myself.

"This'll be interesting." I add as I too race to class.

After class I look for my cousin, and end up finding him at his locker.

"Hey!" I say walking up to him.

He smiles back.

"Hey Jasmine...why are you all smiles?" he asks.

I shrug and contiune to smile.

"Chloe's mom is going out of town for the weekend." I say looking at him.

Alek just rolls his eyes.

"So you told her that training will be more intense?" he ask with a smile.

I frown.

"Am I that predicable?" I ask.

Alek just smiles at me.

"Well...you will be Happy to know that NO, training will not be intense...in fact...there will be no training at All this weekend!" I say with a smirk.

Alek's eyes go wide.

"Really? And why is that?" he asks raising his eye brows.

"Because...Chloe has invited US to have a movie weekend with her, Paul, and Amy." I say looking him start in the eye.

"Movie weekend?" he asks questionable but his smile comes back.

I think because the idea of spending the inter weekend not only with Chloe but in Chloe's house All weekend fully sunk in. But that's just me thinking...

I just nod and smile.

"Yeah...it's a tradition for the three of them whenever Chloe's mom is out of town and sense Chloe has to be watched at all times...she thought...she would include us this time." I said shrugging but with a smile. It was nice to be included, be on the inside instead of on the out liking in. I was already looking forward to it.

Alek all of sudden stopped smirking.

"Wait...Paul's going to be there? All weekend?" he asked.

I just laugh and walk down the hall.

"Yeah...this was going to be interesting." I thought to myself.

**So what do you think? Do you think Alek could survive a whole weekend...with Paul? Lol Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reviewing! I am SO happy you are enjoying it so far! lol I hope I don't disappoint!

I do Not own the nine lives of Chloe King! If I did Brian WOULDN'T exist!

**Friday**

**Chloe POV**

"So are you all set of tonight?" Amy asked at as we walked into class.

I smile and nod.

"Mom got us Ranch Doritos, salsa and chips, Peanut butter M&M's, and Pepsi." I said sitting at my desk.

"Excellent!" Amy shouts with a smile.

"Plus she left some cash for pizza and or Chinese food." I added before class starts.

After Class...

"So when are Jasmine and Alek coming over?" Amy asked as we walked to our lockers.

"Jasmine said they were going to run home, drop of their backpacks, and drop their duffles...so about four or so." I said as I opened my locker.

Amy's smile grows wide.

"So...are you excited?" she asks.

I look at her with a smirk and shake of the head.

"Not you too!" I say sighing.

Amy's smile just gets bigger.

"What?...All I meant was...You finally got a weekend off and you get to spend it with yours truely...what did you think I meant?" Amy asks.

I sigh...once again.

"Sorry...Mom has just been bugging me...like All week about...a certain some one being there...I don't think she will ever let it go..." I said shutting my locker.

"Let what go...oh you mean...the whole bed boy thing..." Amy said smirking.

"It's not funny...I mean sure it was bad but come on...Nothing happened...I wish she would just let it go...but she won't." I said as we walked to our next class.

"Well...its not really the best way to meet some one!" Amy says sitting down at a desk.

"I know...but still..." I add thinking back to Tuesday night...

**Flashback...**

_"Mom...can I invite some friends over this weekend?" I ask Mom sitting down to dinner._

_"I was wondering if you, Amy, and Paul were going to have a Movie Weekend..." Mom says smiling as she dishes out the salad._

_"Yeah we made plans for it this morning..." I say with a smile at her._

_Mom smiles back._

_"Sweetie you know I don't mind when you have a Movie Weekend...in fact I encourage it...I hate it when I have to leave you alone..." Mom adds starting to eat her salad._

_"I know...but actually I was wondering if I could invite Jasmine...and Alek too?" I say looking at her._

_Mom stops with fork in mid air and looks at me with wide eyes._

_"You want to invite Bed Boy over?" she asks putting her fork down._

_I sigh._

_"Mom...Nothing happened that night...Alek and I are Just friends!" I said looking her in the eye._

_I sigh._

_"Mom...Amy, Paul, and Jasmine will be here too...will you please just trust me?" I add._

_Mom just looks at me and sighs._

_"So five for Movie Weekend huh?" she says._

_I smile._

_"Yeap...five for Movie Weekend...thanks Mom!" I say starting to eat dinner again with a smile._

**...end of flashback...**

"Paul is really excited you know...he says it will be nice not to be the only guy for once." Amy says after class.

I smile.

"So the whole...hanging out with three Mais isn't important?" I ask with a laugh.

Amy just smiles.

"Ok...that might help..." she says laughing as well.

**After School...**

"So when is Alek coming over?" Paul asks as we walk into my house.

Amy and I both look at each other and laugh.

"He'll be here soon Paul...Please! Please...no Mai questions..." I say walking in to the kitchen.

"But...there is so much we still don't know...and as your sidekick I have to know as much information as possible!" Paul says stilling down on the couch.

I just sigh and grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Paul...this weekend is training free so that means Mai free! It just five people hanging out and watching movies...that is it!" I say looking at him trying to prove my point.

Paul just sighs.

"But..." he starts to say but is interupted when there is a load bang coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Paul shouts jumping off the couch.

I just roll my eyes.

"ALEK! You do know there is a thing called a Door right?" I yell.

I hear laugher.

"What's the fun in that?" Alek shouts back as he apprears at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry...we're just so use to doing it..." Jasmine says from behind him.

I smile at her.

"It's fine...you just gave Paul a heart attack is all." I say with a laugh.

"Did Not!...I just...it was..." Paul said studdering.

Amy put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's ok Paul." she says trying to calm him down.

Paul just sighs once again and sits on the couch.

"So what first?" he asks turning the tv on.

"Well...it all depends...any one hungry? Should we order a pizza? or watch a movie first?" I ask.

"It's 4:30...I say we order a pizza...by the time it gets here we'll be hungry..." Amy says walking over to the fridge grabbing a menu.

I look at Jasmine and Alek.

"Whata think?" I ask.

Alek just shrugged.

"Works for me...I like the meat lovers." Jasmine says sitting down in the lounge chair.

"Ok...so a large meat lovers and a large supreme?" I said grabbing the phone.

Every one just nods.

After I ordered and hung up the phone I turned back to the living room.

Jasmine was in the chair, Paul and Amy were on the couch, and Alek was on the arm rest.

And no one was talking...

"Well this is going to be fun..." I say under my breath as I walked in.

"So...what are we watching first?" I ask.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ?" asks Paul.

"Rent?" says Amy.

Jasmine just shrugs and Alek rolls his eyes.

"I'm cool with anything." says Jasmine.

"I say Harry Potter...but I think we should watch the first one..." I add.

"K." says Amy getting up to put the movie in.

I wake over to the closet to grab the extra pillows and blankets.

I handed some to Jasmine then throw the rest on the couch and floor.

Alek moved from the arm rest to sit on the couch.

Amy and I moved the pillows and extra blankets on the floor around and got comfy.

"Paul...will you hit play?" I ask as I lay down on my stomach as did Amy.

Paul hit play.

"How did I end up on the couch...with a guy?" Alek asked.

I turned to look at him and laughed.

"Just your lucky day I guess!" I say laughing as the opening to Harry Potter started.

Amy and Jasmine joined me in laughing.

Alek just sighed and moved the pillows so that they separated him and Paul.

All three of us girls start laughing even harder.

"Shhhhhh!" said Paul.

When we were finally able to quite laughing we turned back to the movie.

**40 mins into movie... **

Ding! Dong!

"Pizzas here!" Amy shouted jumping up.

"Paul! Pause the movie!" I yell going to the kitchen to grab the cash.

Amy was opening the door when I walked up.

"Hey Chloe..." says the voice at the door.

**So what do ya think? Let me know...Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am So glad you guys are liking this story! I am having Alot of fun writing it...though it seems like I'm to predictable...I might have to switch some things up...lol **

**Remember I own Nothing...but I really wish I did!**

**Friday Night**

**Chloe POV**

_Amy was opening the door when I walked up._

_"Hey Chloe..." says the voice at the door._

"Brian!...what are you doing here?" I ask looking over Amy's shoulder.

"I'll...let you two talk..." Amy says looking at me and wondering back towards the couch.

I look over to see Jasmine, Paul, and Alek all looking at me, I turn back to Brian.

"What's going on?" I ask him but his eyes weren't on me but on the living room.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Brian says looking at Alek.

Alek just smirks and stands up.

"Chloe invited us over to watch movies..." Alek says walking around the couch to the kitchen.

"Chloe...you got Pepsi right?" he yelled out over his shoulder as he walked to the fridge.

I sigh..."Yeah...I even got Cherry Pepsi for ya...bottom shelf!" I yelled.

I heard Alek laugh.

"You remembered my favorite soda...I'm touched Chloe!" Alek called out as he searched the fridge.

I turned my attention back to Brian.

"Sorry about that...so what's going on?" I ask him again.

"So...movie night...can I ask why I wasn't invited?" Brain asks looking at me questionably.

I frown...

"I...we...hmmm...my mom...is outta town on business...when ever she goes Amy, Paul, and I have what we call Movie Weekends...we pig out on junk food and just watch movies..." I said shrugging.

"Really?...what about those two then?" Brian asked nodding his head torwards Jasmine and Alek who had just walked in with his soda.

I bite my lip.

"Brian...I..." I start to say but Brain just shakes his head.

"Its fine Chloe...I'll talk to you later ok?" he says turning to walk out the door.

"Brain...I'm sorry...its just...all we are doing is watching movies...that's it." I say going after him as he stood on the steps.

He turns around to face me and sighs.

"Chloe...its fine...whatever...have fun with your friends!" he says as he continues to walk down stairs and to his car.

"Great!" I say throwing my arms up in the air.

"Hey...Chloe King?" says a voice to the left of me.

I turn to face the voice.

"Amy! Pizzas here!" I shout.

I handed the guy the money and turn to face Amy with the pizzas.

Amy bited her lip.

"You ok?" she asks me as she takes one of the pizzas.

I look her.

"I...never even thought to invite him..." I said walking back into the house.

Amy just looks at me and shrugs.

"So hwat do you think that means?" she asks as puts the pizza on the table.

"I don't know..." I whisper shrugging.

"Come and get it!" I call out as I get plates from the cabinet.

"Hey...every thing ok?" Jasmine asks me as she grabs a plate from me.

I just shrug.

"Chloe!" Paul shouts.

I wipe around to face him. Was an assiasian breaking in? Was Brian back?

"You got the thick crust!...you know like I like thin!" Paul yells with a pout.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Sorry Paul...but Jasmine and I like the thick." I said grabbing a slice myself.

Paul growns.

I just shake my head and smile.

"Come on...let's finish the movie!" I shout as I wonder back into the living room.

As I sit down on the floor I look over to see Alek next to me.

I give him a look.

Alek just shrugs.

"I didn't feel like sitting on the couch...with Paul!" he says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey...are you ok?" he asks look me in the eye.

I sigh.

"Yeah...I am..." I said looking at him.

"Good..." he says with a smirk.

"Paul!...Press play please!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Yeah...Yeah..." Paul says as he sits down next to Amy on the couch.

**End of movie #1...**

"What's next?" asks Paul as he presses stop.

"What have we got?" asks Jasmine as she stands to streach.

"Chloe did you add any thing to the collection?" asks Amy as she wonders over to the cupboard.

"Hmmmm...I don't know..." I say standing up as will.

Amy opened up the cupboard.

"WOW!" I heard from behind me.

I turned to Jasmine, whos eyes were wide.

I just smile.

"What can I say?...Movies are our thing." I said looking at Amy who smiled at me.

"What about this one?" asks Jasmine holding up the Hangover.

I smile.

"Works for me!" I said.

Alek just shrugs.

Amy smiles.

Paul nods and puts it in.

I turn to sit back on the floor.

Amy looks at me, then at Alek...then turns to sit on the couch.

Alek just smirks and sits next to me on the floor.

Jasmine just sighs and takes her seat in the chair.

Paul sits back on the couch but doesn't press play.

"So...can Mais get drunk?" he asks looking down at Alek.

Alek makes a face and turns to look at him.

"What?" Alek asks.

"Can Mais get..." Paul starts to asks again but Alek interupts.

"I heard you the first time..." Alek states and just looks at Paul like he has two heads.

I hear Jasmine start to laugh and I can't help but join in.

"Yes Paul..(laugh)...we can...we just don't because we have to stay alert at all times but...we are just like other people...we do have fun you know..." she adds trying to not to laugh the whole time.

Alek just looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Really?" he whispers to me.

I burst out laughing again.

"Paul!...just play the movie ok?" Amy says trying not to laugh herself.

Paul just looks around the room and sighs.

"Fine!" he says hitting play.

_"We're not going to leave a baby in the room. There's a f***ing tiger in the bathroom." (a line from the movie)_

the movie is paused...

"Can you like change shape...actually become a cat?" Paul asks looking at Jasmine.

"What?" shouts Alek as he wipes around to look at him.

Jasmine just shakes her head and looks at Paul.

"No...Paul...we can't." she says but I could tell she was trying to do it as nicely was possible even though I could tell she was annoyed.

"Bummer!" Paul says as he hits play again.

Alek looked at me once again whipering "Really?"

I smile and shrug turning back to the movie.

I grabbed a pillow and laid down on my stomach.

Then I felt a pillow on my back and an added weight.

I turned my head and saw that Alek...had put a pillow on my back and had laid his head on the pillow...

"Ummm...ya mind?" I ask him.

"Not really..." Alek says not even taking his eyes off the screen.

I roll my eyes and turned back to the movie.

**So...what do ya think? Hope you like it! Please Review! Oh...and Sorry if there is alot of miss spelled words...All I have is Word and I can't find out how to do Spell Check...sorry! : (**

**Lots of love! **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for reviewing! I am SO happy you are enjoying it so far! lol I hope I don't disappoint!

I do Not own the Noe Lves of Chloe King! If I did Brian WOULDN'T exist!

**Friday Night**

_"Not really..." Alek says not even taking his eyes off the screen._

_I roll my eyes and turned back to the movie._

_**That's classic! **_(Last line from movie)

"I can't wait to see Hangover 2!" said Paul as he stopped the movie.

Amy stood up and strached.

"Chloe...you said you got Peanut Butter M&M's right?" she asked walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah!...left cupboard!" I shout.

I turn my head to look at Alek, who hadn't moved sense the movie restarted.

"Ya mind now?" I asked questionably.

Alek just smirks.

"No..." he adds staying right where he was.

"Well...to bad!" I said using my hands to push myself up, causing Alek's pillow to slide which made Alek's head slide and fall to the floor.

"Hey! I was comfy!" he said sitting up.

I stand and smile down at him.

"Sorry..." I add as I walk to the kitchen still smiling.

Jasmine follows.

"I have never done that before...watched two movies in a row..." she said grabbing a handful of M&M's.

Amy and I look at her.

"Really?" I asked turning to the fridge.

Jasmine just shruggs, "I normally just pop in a movie when I'm getting ready for bed...but it's nice...to just hang out with friends and...veg out as they say!" she adds as she eats more M&M's a with a smile.

"Well get use to it!...because its only been a few hours...and You are suck with us for thee Inter weekend!" Amy says with a smirk as she too grabs more M&M's.

I just smile.

It was good to see my friend, who I pretty much call a sister, getting along with my new friend, who I trusted with all eight of my lives...

This weekend could be fun after all!

"So are Mais like...afraid of great bodies of water?" we all heard Paul as Alek.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Jasmine laughed.

I just smiled.

Till I heard..."Chloe...I'm gotta kill him!" I heard Alek shout.

"Paul! Stop!" I yell.

Paul turns around to face us from the couch, "Come on...I'm just wondering!" he said sadly.

Jasmine turns around to face him and sighs.

"No Paul we are not afraid of great bodies of water...we have cat like abilities that is it!" she adds.

"What about..." Paul starts to ask.

"If you want to keep your life...I woundn't finish that question..." said Alek as he walked around to couch to come to the kitchen.

I look at him as he walks around me to the fridge.

"Be nice!" I said.

"I am! But he doesn't stop..." Alek starts and then trails off as he looks at me.

"Please?" I asked batting my...kitten eyes at him.

"Fine!" Alek says through gritted teeth.

"Thank you!" I mouth, as I walk back to the living room.

"Paul...if you ask one more question...I will make sure Amy doesn't kiss the inter...Weekend!" I said looking Paul straight in the eye.

Paul swallows..."Ok..." he says.

I wink at Amy who just smiles.

"Well...what's next?" I asked walking over the movie cupboard.

"My turn!" shouts Amy as she jumps off the bar stool and runs to me.

"Ooook..." I said smiling and shaking my head at her.

"We are NOT watching Titanic!" shouted Paul who was still on the couch.

Amy turns to him and pouts her lip.

"Oh come on..." she said sadly.

Paul turns away, "No!" he adds.

I burst out laughing and took a seat on the floor again.

"Fine!" yelled Amy as she grabbed a movie and turned to put it in.

"What are did you pick?" asked Jasmine as she sat down on floor next to me.

"You'll see!" Amy smirked as she took the lounge chair.

"What the hell?" yelled Alek as he came back into the living room.

I turned around to question him but his eyes weren't on me...they were on his cousin.

Jasmine just looks at him and raised an eye brow.

Alek looks back at the couch and sighs.

"I don't think so..." he says and sat down on floor next to me.

I laughed and grabbed a pillow to lay back against the couch and got comfy .

Paul sighed and pressed play.

"Fine!" he adds as he lays out on the couch.

Alek and Jasmine both pillows and copied me laying back against the couch.

The main screen appeared on the screen and I let out a groan.

"Amy! Really?" I yelled turning to her.

Amy just smiled and sighed.

"Hey! Paul said no Titanic...this is not the Titanic!" she said looking at me.

"No...this is worse!" I said as I looked at the screen.

"How is this worse? Its about a dog right?" Jasmine asked looking at me.

"Yeah...but...huh...fine...I did warned you!" I said as the movie started.

_"There were 11 thunderstorms while you were gone, 11, you were right, he doesn't like them and just so you know I am a dog person but that is not a dog, that is evil with a dog face that humps my leg and is peeing on your carpet." (_Line from the movie)

"That would suck!" whispered Jasmine to me.

I smiled.

**...**

"Oh Marley...you can got up the stairs...you can..." I heard Jasmine whisper under her breath.

By this time I was crying because I knew what was going to happen. So I leaned over and took her hand to squeeze, she squeezed back.

Alek took my other hand and squeezed it. I looked at him, he just shrugged and turned back the screen.

I smiled and kept my hand in his.

_"A dog doesn't care if you're rich or poor, cleaver or dumb. Give him your heart and he'll give you many people can make you feel that extraordinary?" _(Line from movie)

I heard Jasmine sniffle when the end credits started.

"I did warn you!" I said as I wiped my face, removing my tears.

Jasmine just laughs.

"Yeah...Yeah!" she says standing up.

"What time is it?" asked Paul as he sat up.

"About ten." said Amy as she stood.

"I say its pajama time!" she adds as she grabs her duffle bag.

I look at Jasmine and shrug. "Sure..." I add as I follow Amy with Jasmine right behind.

We went up to my room to change.

"So...are we sleeping downstairs as usual?" asked Amy as she pulled out her pajama shirt.

"Yeah...that's what I was thinking..." I said as I pulled my t-shirt on.

I decided to go with black pants that had different colored stars on it with plain purple t-shirt.

Amy wore a gray t-shirt that had Cute printed on it in red with red sweatpants.

Jasmine pulled on a black t-shirt and gray sweats.

We wandered downstairs and saw Paul in the lounge chair, dressed in a blue t-shirt and gray sweats.

I turned and saw Alek in kitchen, in a plain wife beater and blue sports shorts.

"Wow..." I heard Amy whisper under her breath.

I just shook my head and headed to the living room.

"My turn!" I yelled out as I looked for my movie.

"Oh boy..." said Amy as she sat on the couch.

"Here we go..." said Paul grabbing a pillow.

"What's up?" asked Jasmine as she sat on the couch next to Amy.

"If Chloe is picking...and it's late at night...that only means one thing..." started Amy who then looked at Paul.

"Scary movie!" they said together and sighed.

I looked over my shoulder at them and smirked.

"You know me to well!" I added as I open the movie case.

"What did you pick?" asked Alek as he sat down on the floor next to me.

I looked at him, then at Paul and smiled.

"Dead Silence!" I whisper.

"No!" yelled Paul looking horrified.

"Great!" Amy said sighing.

"You know how he is after we watch this movie!" she adds trying to make me change my mind.

I just smile and press play.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...if I did...Brian wouldn't exist!**

**I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**Thank you liveforcolorx13 ****for your Great idea! I hope I make you proud!****  
><strong> 

**Friday Night**

As the opening credits started I grabbed a blanket to throw over myself...just as I was getting comfy I felt the blanket get lifted.

Alek moved closer to me and re-threw the blanket...over the both of us.

I raised my eye brow at him.

Alek just smirked.

"I gotta protect ya!" he whispered as the doll's lips were painted.

"That doll is creepy!" whispers Jasmine as the doll was being finished up.

"You have no idea..." said Paul from the lounge chair as he rapped his arms around a pillow infront him.

"Chloe I hate you!" whispers Amy as very thing in the movie...goes silent...

**...**

I knew when it was coming up, so I turned to Alek and leaned in..._"__Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams, do not ever, ever scream..." _I whisper along with the movie actors... (Line from the movie)

Alek just shook his head,"That was Creep!" he whispers back.

I smirk and turn back to the movie, after a while I got brave and laid my head on his shoulder.

I could sense Alek's smirk.

"Told ya I'd protect ya!" he whispers.

**...**

"Holly Crap!" yells Paul as the old man sees the little hand in the little closet.

"Paul!" all four of us shouted.

_"Who's the dummy now?" _(line from movie)

"Wow!" shouts Jasmine as she stands and shakes her body as if to wake up.

"Chloe...you are mean!" shouts Amy as she walks to the kitchen and turns on the light.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Oh come on...it was good!" I said looking over to the kitchen.

"No!" said Paul as he throw his pillow at me, but ended up hitting Alek.

"Sorry..." Paul said standing...and running to the kitchen.

I burst out laughing again.

Alek just smirked, "Were you comfy?" he asked.

I shrug.

"The shoulder is a bit boney...but other then that..." I said shrugging.

Alek lightly shoved me.

"Haha..." Alek says laying back into the pillow.

I yawned.

"Some ones tired..." Alek says smirking.

"Well certain some one had me out till 2 am this morning..." I said looking at him.

"You're the one that wanted a Movie Weekend...you had to work for it." Alek says putting his left hand behind his head smirking.

I just rolled my eyes and yawned again.

"Maybe we should think about calling it a night..." said Jasmine as she came back into the living room.

I just shook my head.

"Not how we do things on Movie Weekend..." I said standing up.

"What do you do then?" Jasmine asked as I looked at the movies.

"Its tradition to Always have a movie playing unless we have to get food or just pause it..." said Amy as she took her spot back on the couch.

"So we have to put a movie in and its like back round noise..." added Paul.

"So...a lite comeby movie?" I asked holding up **Little Miss Sunshine.**

"Works for me...I might pass out soon myself..." said Amy as she throw a blanket over herself on the couch, she and Jasmine shared a look, Amy's leg ended up next the back of the couch and Jasmine's were right next to her's, and they stretched out.

Paul just swug his legs over the chair's arm rest and got comfy.

"Comfy you three?" I asked.

They just shrugged.

"Looks like you're with me..." said Alek with a smirk.

"Great..." I muttered.

Resting your head on a guy's shoulder during a movie is one thing but to...sleep next to him is another.

I sighed and just laid down.

I turned my body side ways so that I was in the same position as Jasmine just on the floor.

I thought Alek would do the same and we would sleep head to feet.

Nope!

The next thing I knew Alek had thrown his pillow to my left and laid down, so that he was behind me.

Great...

I pressed play.

Then turned and put a pillow between Alek and I.

Alek laughed.

"Don't trust yourself huh?" he asked.

I just sighed and turned back to the screen.

"If I fall a sleep...Night every body!" said Amy.

"Night!" said Paul.

"Good Night!" said Jasmine in a whisper.

"Night." said Alek then I felt breath on my neck.

"Good Night Chloe King..." I heard him whisper.

"Good Night." I too whisper.

I could just feel Alek smirking.

As the family piled into the big yellow van I feel my eyes grow heavy.

The last thought I had that night was...why did I feel so warm?

**So? What do you think? I know it's a short chapter...I just wanted to end Friday night...lol**

**So? Why is Chloe warm? lol**

**And what movies should they watch ALL day Saturday? Any ideas would be Great! **


	6. Chapter 6

**88 reviews? Rock on! I am so Glad you guys are enjoying this story, I am having alot of fun with writing it!**

**Thanks for all the suggestions! They SO helped! I hope I don't disappoint! **

**I own NOTHING! If I did...things would be different! **

**Though last Tuesday...that kiss...TOTALLY ROCKED! Lol**

**Saturday**

**Chloe POV**

Sun light hit my face as she shined through the living room window.

"So should have closed the curtains last night..." I thought to myself as I sat up.

Well at least I tried to sit up.

I realized I couldn't move.

I looked down and saw/finally felt the arm rapped around my waist.

I turned and saw Alek, sound asleep on his left side facing me, with HIS arm rapped around me.

I couldn't help it...I smiled...then shook my head wondering why I would do that and tried again to sit up.

Alek's arm just rapped around me tighter drawing me closer to him.

"Ok then..." I thought.

I took his hand and gently tried to lift it off my waist.

Alek jerked awake.

"Sorry..." I whispered as I sat up.

Alek just smirked.

"I knew you couldn't say no to this..." said Alek as he moved to his back, putting his hands behind his head smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure...whatever..." I said standing up to stretch.

"If memory services me right...I put a pillow between us...where did it go?" I asked looking at him raising an eye brow.

Alek just shurgged.

I just shook my head as Amy and Jasmine started to wake up.

"What time is it?" Amy asked stretching.

I looked over to the kitchen at the oven.

"About ten." I said now walking to the kitchen.

I could hear Paul still snoring.

"I swear that boy could sleep through an earthquake." said Amy as she sat down at the table.

I smiled.

Jasmine and Alek joined us in the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked looking around.

Alek just shrugged and yawned.

Jasmine stretched.

Amy just smiled, "Whatcha got?" she asked.

I turned to counter.

"Mom got muffins..." I said opening up the counter.

"Sweet!" said Alek as he grabbed one.

I went the fridge to grab the milk.

We all had two muffins leaving two for Paul when he finally woke up.

"California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh ..."<p>

My phone started singing.

"Your mom chose the weirdest ringtone..." Amy said laughing.

I rolled my eyes as I answered.

"Hey Mom!" I said walking down the hall to talk to her.

"Yeah we just woke up...hmmm...Harry Potter...the first one...The Hangover...Marley and Me...yeah Amy picked it (laugh)...and Dead Silence...yes we all slept in the living room...Yes! All of us...ok...I love you too! Bye..." I said hanging up.

I walked back to the kitchen and saw that Paul was up.

"Morning sleepy head!" I said sitting at the table.

Paul just rolled his eyes as he went to the fridge.

After he poured his milk he looked up.

"So do you have at least one glass of milk a day?" he asked looking at Alek and Jasmine.

"What?" asked Alek questionably.

"Huh?" asked Jasmine.

"You know...being part cat...cats and milk..." Paul asked as if it was a nomal question.

I sighed.

"That's it! Amy...no more kisses!" I shouted looking at Paul.

"What?...I...Why?" Paul yelled.

"I warned you!" I said walking back to the living room.

Amy laughed.

Jasmine just shook her head and followed me.

Alek looked like he wanted kill Paul.

Paul knew he was in the wrong and followed us to the living room...quickly.

"What are we watching next?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"It's Alek's turn." said Amy as she sat down on the floor.

"I'll pick later..." said Alek as he came into the living room.

"Jasmine?" I asked deciding to let her pick.

Jasmine wandered over to the movie cupboard and looked around.

"How about this one?" she asked holding up Gone in 60 Seconds.

"Sure!" said Amy as she grabbed a pillow and laid out, Paul joined her.

As I put the movie in and turned I realized Jasmine had took over the lounge chair again.

So that left the couch...with Alek.

"Great..." I said under my breath as I walked over.

Paul had grabbed the remote again and pressed play.

I laid back into the couch and grabbed a pillow to cuddle with.

"You know...I'm alot comfier then a pillow..." Alek whispers leaning in.

I just shook my head keeping my eyes on the scene.

Alek just leans back into couch and swing his arm up...behind me resting it on my shoulders.

I turn to him, "Really?" I asked.

"What? You have the only pillow." he said leaning into the pillow that seperated us.

I rolled my eyes again but stayed where I was.

I felt Alek relax.

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

Movie- _"I wanta take a ride?"_

_"Hell yes!"_

end credits...

"I would love to learn how to hot wire a car..." said Paul standing up to take out a movie.

Amy just laughs and stands up.

"So Alek...you picking?" she asked.

"Nah..." Alek said shaking his head.

"You sure!" I asked turning to him.

"Nah...I'm comfy..." he said looking at me with a smirk.

I sighed and looked at Amy.

"Guess you're up." I said to Amy.

"Sweet!" Amy shouted turning to the cupboard.

"I got it!" she yelled moving to the TV.

"It had better not be the Titanc!" yelled Paul laying back on the floor.

Amy turned around and sat down.

"Its not!" she said pressing play.

The main scene came on.

"Oh!...I love this movie!" I yelled laying back which resulted in getting closer to Alek.

"27 dresses? Another chick flick?" whined Alek.

I turned to him.

"Hey its your fault...you didn't wanta pick..." I said.

Alek just rolled his eyes.

"Why a chick flick though?" he asked looking at me.

"Sorry...you are in a house that has two single chicks living in it...sorry we have chick flicks..." I said looking at him and added a shrug.

"Shhhh..." said Jasmine as she watched the screen.

"Huh...not you too!" said Alek looking at his cousin.

Jasmine just shrugged not looking away from the screen.

"Huh..." sighed Alek as he too looked at the screen.

"I'm picking next!" he said.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Amy, Jasmine, and I said as the opening credits started.

Paul leaned back "You got use to it..." he whispered to Alek.

Amy elbowed him, "Shhhh!" she whispered.

Movie scene...

What are those?

Nothing.

Are those-

No!

Are they bridesmaid dresses?

This is none of your business.

Oh! Good God. What? You kept them all? You have a whole closetful. Why?

I have a lot of friends and I like to keep them.

Right. Well, that makes complete sense... because they're beautiful.

Some are not that bad.

"Not that bad"? I'd like to see one of them that's not that bad...

"Wow!" Jasmine shouted as she took in all the dresses.

"Yeah...some of those are just scary." said Amy looking over at her.

"When I get married...you and Jasmine will in strapless sky blue dresss...simple." I said as I laughed at the southern dell dress.

Jasmine looked over at me.

"Me?" she asked.

I looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh course...you and Amy are the best girlfriends I have..." I stated as if it was a well known fact.

Jasmine smiled at me and turned back to the screen.

It turns out I was right about one thing. I knew they'd all be there for me someday. (end of movie)

"That was...pretty good." said Jasmine standing to stretch.

"My turn!" said Alek standing up.

But instead of going to the cupboard he went over his duffle bag.

"Now this...is a movie." he said holding up The Gladiator.

I smiled.

"I know...I own it!" I said stand up as well going over the cupboard to grab my copy.

"Oh..." Alek said dropping his movie back in his bag.

I smiled and put in the movie.

As I sit back down

...knock knock...

"I'll get it." said Alek as he walked to the door.

I just nodded and got comfy.

"What do you want?" I heard Alek yell...

**So? What do ya think? Who's at the door? Good movie choses? Let me know! Review...PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO loving these reviews! I can't stop smiling! Keep them coming! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Do you remember what I said about being predictable?...lol**

**I Own NOTHING! But I really wish I did...**

**Saturday **

**Chloe POV**

_"What do you want?" I heard Alek yell..._

I jumbed up the moment I heard Alek's tone fearing it was Brian and that Alek would tare his head off.

Who I saw...was Not who I was expecting...

"Mimi?" I asked looking at her and then Alek.

"Hello Uniter...do you think I could borrow Alek for a moment?" Mimi asked looking at me.

I looked at Alek, "That's up to him..." I said.

"I have Nothing to say to you!" said Alek as he looked down at Mimi.

"Alek..." Mimi started to say but was interupted.

"Alek...just talk to her...then she'll go away!" said Jasmine with a frown.

"Fine!" Alek said pushing past Mimi go outside.

Mimi bowed her head to me and shout the door behind her.

I turned to Jasmine.

"How did she know where I lived? And what is she doing her?" I asked.

Jasmine just shrugged.

"Most of the Mais in the area know where you live, incase they are called upon to watch you...and as for her being here...that's between Alek and her." Jasmine said standing up.

"I don't know how long they'll be out there...you mind if I take a shower?" she asked.

I just nodded.

"Use mine..." I said as I sat down on couch.

Jasmine left to go upstairs.

"I thought she left..." said Amy as she sat beside me.

I just shrugged.

"No idea..." I said looking at the door.

"But hope he's ok!" I added.

"Should we change the movie?" Paul asked shutting off the movie.

"We don't know how long they'll be..." I said shrugging.

"Let's put in Little Miss Sunshine again...we didn't really finish it..." said Amy going over the TV.

I just nodded and turned back to the door.

"Chloe!" Amy shouted.

I turned to her. "What?" I asked.

"I know what you are doing...don't..." Amy said give me a pointed look.

I frown, "Fine..." I said turning back to the screen.

**Alek POV**

"Mimi! What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked around.

"Alek...I made a mistake..." Mimi started to say.

But I didn't feel like hearing it.

"A mistake? You cheated on me!...with Shane of all people!" I shouted, turning to her.

Mimi sighs.

"Shane...I just...we..." Mimi tried to say.

"I really don't care..." I said turning away from her.

"Of course you don't!" Mimi shouted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked looking around again.

"You're here with her...she's all the matters..." Mimi said crossing her arms.

"Not this again..." I said leaning against porch post.

"Ever sense She came along you've changed!" Mimi said walking closer to me.

I turn to her again, "Changed how?" I asked.

"You are still CB but...not as much any more...and you act like you have responsibilities..." she starts to say.

"I do!" I shouted.

"She's the Uniter...she needs to be protected at all times!" I add standing up straight to look her in the eye.

"You have been training her for a few months now...she knows how to protect Herself!" Mimi shouted.

"She gets herself into trouble some times and she needs some one with her!" I said trying to lower my voice so that Chloe and Jasmine wouldn't hear me.

"But why does it have to be YOU all the time?" Mimi yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

"Because..." I said trailing off.

"Because Why?" Mimi asked recrossing her arms.

"Because...I...because I don't trust any one else to protect her!" I said looking around again.

"Exactly!" whispered Mimi.

"You're in love with her..." she added.

"Don't be absurd!" I said looking at her.

She gave me a look.

"...I liked you...and You...throw it away!" I said.

"I knew...the way you looked at her...and then with Shane...it was a mistake but...we would have broken up any way...you aren't the same guy any more..." Mimi said starting to walk down the stairs.

"So what if I'm not? That doesn't mean you can go around kissing other guys!" I said looking at her.

Mimi sighed.

"I'm going back..." she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going back home...Dad's business here is done...we're leaving..." Mimi said looking at me.

"Ok..." I said.

Mimi bite her bottom lip.

"Goodbye Alek...I'm sorry for the way things ended but...she's a lucky girl...take care..." she said as she walked down the stairs.

"Goodbye!" she whispered when she was at the bottom of the stairs and turned to her car.

I sighed, "Goodbye..." I whispered back.

I turned to go back inside and paused.

"I am Not in love with her..." I whispered...trying to convince myself...

I walked back in and saw Amy and Chloe on the couch.

Chloe turned to look at me.

"You ok?" she asked looking concerned.

I just nodded and headed into the kitchen for a drink.

I heard foot steps and knew who's feet they were.

"I'm fine Chloe..." I whispered not turning around.

"Alek..." Chloe whispers.

I shut the fridge, turning to her, "Chloe...its fine...she...huh...it wasn't working out..." I said sighing.

"Can I ask why?" she asked.

"...We both changed...we aren't the same people we were last summer..." I said hoping she'd drop it.

Nope...

"I don't buy it...you two looked happy...and were all over each other..." Chloe said with a blush.

I knew the only way for her to leave this alone was if I told her the truth.

...well half the truth...

"I caught her kissing another guy..." I said leaning on the island.

"Alek..." Chloe whispered in shock.

I just shrugged.

"Alek...I'm sorry..." she added moving around the island to stand in front of me.

I stood up as she got closer.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around me.

"You deserve better..." she whispered laying her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and hugged her back.

**Chloe POV**

_"I caught her kissing another guy..." Alek said leaning on the island._

_"Alek..." I whispered in shock._

_He just shrugged._

_"Alek...I'm sorry..." I added as I walked around the island to him._

_He stood up as I drew closer._

_I decided to risk it and leaned in, wrapping my arms around him. _

_"You deserve better..." I whispered laying my head on his shoulder._

_I couldn't be sure but I thought I felt him smile as he hugged me back._

I loosened my arms and leaned back.

"Let's watch a movie!" I said with a smile.

Alek laughed and nodded.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the living room.

Amy had watched the whole thing most likely because she got off the couch and sat on the floor again so that Alek and I could have the couch.

Jasmine came down the stairs drying her hair with towel.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

Alek and I just smiled at each other.

"Nothing much..." said Alek looking over at his cousin.

Jasmine gave her cousin a look and then shrugged.

"Ok..." she said going over the closet to put towel in the washer.

"So...we watching The Gladiator now?" I asked as I grabbed a pillow.

"Got it!" said Paul as he went to the TV.

I turned to Alek and leaned over...putting my head on his shoulder.

Surprisingly not a comment was said.

Jasmine wandered back in and sat in the chair again and smiled.

"So what's this movie about?" asked Amy as the previews started.

"Really?" Alek and I shouted together.

**So? What do you think? Suprise! It wasn't Brian! lol I always thought what happened with Mimi...she just disappeared...so this was my idea...hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know!**

**Lots of LOVE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I can't stop thinking about this, so here we go again. **_

_**A SPECIAL Thanks to **__**KristaHalperLovesTheOffice **__who did spell and grammer check for me! You rock! _

_**I hope you guys continue to like and review! Oh and most of you wanted it...you got it! I hope you like it! LOL. **_

_**I Own Nothing! Wish I did though...**_  
><strong>Saturday<br>**  
><span><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

_'He will bring them death, and they will love him for it.'_ (Movie line)

"I'll never understand how people can watch other people beat each other up." Amy said as the gladiators got ready to fight.

"People have been doing it for centuries...its tradition." said Jasmine, still watching the screen. Amy looked over at her.

"Sometimes traditions suck." Amy said, shocked that Jasmine thought this was okay.

Jasmine just turns to Amy, "The Mai have fought like this for centuries to prove who is the best, who is the strongest, I'm surprised we haven't had a tournament yet..." Jasmine said looking over at Alek. I looked from Alek to Jasmine.

"What tournament?" I asked now looking at Jasmine. Jasmine turned to me, "The Mai have known about you for a while now, I'm just surprised no one has called for one yet." she said shrugging.

"Why would they?" asked Paul leaning over Amy.

Jasmine continued looking at me, "A tournament would decided Chloe's official protectors." she said in a tone just above a whisper.

"I have my protectors! I'm looking at them right now." I shouted. Alek turned to look at me and he caught my gaze.

"If a tournament is called, we would have to fight for the right to protect you." he said.

"So they could just take you two away from me? What if I don't want a tournament? I have no say what so ever?" I asked looking from Alek to Jasmine, who just bit her lower lip and shook her head. Alek sat up and took my hand.

"No one has called for one yet, so you are stuck with us okay?" he said trying to get me to calm down.

"Yeah, no Mai stuff this weekend! Only fun! You said so yourself." Amy said taking my hand. I looked from her, to Jasmine, and back to Alek.

"Fine, but-" I started to say but Alek interrupted.

"Chloe, a tournament could be called tomorrow, next year, or ten years from now. We can't live in fear." Alek whispered so only my ears would hear. I looked at him and nodded, though in the back of my mind I couldn't help help but realize that Alek had said 'We can't live in fear', not 'You can't live in fear' What did he mean by 'We'?.

"Okay." I said, sighing and laying my head on Alek's shoulder again.

"We'd win anyway." Alek whispered with a smirk, his eyes still on the screen. I just smiled and tried to relax.  
>'<em>And now we are Free. I will see you again, but not yet. Not yet!' <em>(Movie last line)

Paul turned off the movie and stood up. "My turn!" he said with a smile.

"Oh Boy..." said Amy rolling her eyes.

"So what will it be this time? X-Men? Spider-man? Batman the Dark Knight?" I asked, trying not to laugh the entire time. Paul just smiled and shook his head.

"Nope!" he said as he went over to his bag and held up the movie he had packed.  
>"No!" I yelled.<p>

"Really?" Alek shouted. Jasmine just glared at Paul. Amy burst out laughing, saying "Hell yeah!"

"Paul...no!" I said standing, trying to convince him to change his mind. I didn't want Jasmine or Alek to kill him.

"You know the rules, when its a person's turn, they get to pick any movie! Remember 'Miss Horror Movie'?" Paul said looking me in the eye. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Your funeral!" I whispered. Paul just smiled and turned to the TV, and Amy turned around to look at me.

"They wouldn't really kill him, would they?" she whispered.I looked over at Jasmine and Alek and shrugged.

"If he doesn't pause the movie and ask questions every five minutes, he might be okay." I said as the main screen came up. The opening credits started I started to fear for my best friend's life.

_'Beloved Bast Mistress of Happiness and Bounty Twin of the Sun God'_

Pause

"Really? The Mistress of Bounty?" asked Paul looking over at Jasmine. "Here we go." I said under my breath. Jasmine sighed and looked at Paul,

"She's a cat god. She's the protector of bounty meaning she protects the food supply from mice and rats. Get it? Bounty?" said Jasmine trying not to snarl. Paul swallowed and pressed play again. The old newspaper that had a woman in a catsuit appeared on screen.

Pause

"So..." Paul started.

"No!" I shouted throwing my pillow at him. Paul looked at me and rubbed his head.

"Hey! That hurt!" he shouted.

"Paul, you know I love you, but if you ask me one more time about why I don't wear a cat suit I swear...I'll let Alek hurt you!" I said laying back into the couch. Paul's jaw dropped.

"But-" he started to say. I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Try me!" I said. It seemed to get the point across because Paul turned and pressed play. Jasmine smiled at me and laughed.<p>

"Well, I have one-" she tried to say with a straight face.

"Really?" Paul shouted looking over at her. Jasmine just shook her head and continued to laugh.

"No, sorry!" she tried to get out between laughs. Paul looked like Jasmine had just stolen Christmas.

"Fine, make fun, but Chloe gets into a lot of trouble and this would protect her identity!" Paul said looking over at me.

"He does have a point." Alek said with a smirk. I turned to him.

"If I had to wear one so would you!" I said. Alek stopped smirking and Jasmine, Amy, and I all burst out laughing.

"No offense Alek, but I don't think you could pull it off." Paul said looking at Alek. That set us girls off all over again while Alek just rolled his eyes.

"Just watch the movie!" he said crossing his arms. When I finally calmed down I nudged Alek and smirked. He just rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms, and through his right arm over my shoulder drawing me closer to him.

'_The cats perhaps...they seem to have taken a shine to you' _(line from movie)

Pause

"Do cats migrate towards you?" asked Paul looking over at Jasmine. Jasmine sighed.

"Nope. They either like you or they don't. Just like humans." Jasmine said looking at him. Again Paul looked disappointed and pressed play.

_Catnip_ (movie line)

Pause

"No we do not react to catnip!" yelled Alek.

Play

*Pushed of balcony lands on all fours* (Movie scene)

Pause

"Yes Paul we always land on our feet." I said.

Play

_The day I died was the day I started to live. In my old life, I longed for someone to see what was special in me. You did, and for that, you'll always be in my heart. But what I really needed was for me to see it. And now I do. You're a good man, Tom. But you live in a world that has no place for someone like me. You see, sometimes I'm good. Oh, I'm very good. But sometimes I'm bad. But only as bad as I wanna be. Freedom is power. To live a life untamed and unafraid is the gift that I've been given, and so my journey begins. _(Movie ending)

I really listened to the ending this time and realized that it was true...the day that I died changed every thing. Now not only do I have my Mom, Amy, and Paul, but I have three other people who I trust with all eight of my lives.  
>I really did start to live the day I died.<p>

"Good movie Paul!" I said standing up to get a drink. Alek and Jasmine gave me a look. Amy looked shocked, and Paul just smiled.

" I told you!" he shouted.

_**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Did I do good for Catwoman? Lol, Let me know! Lot's of LOVE!  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**You guys Rock! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story!**_

_**I own nothing from Nine Lives of Chloe King, but I really wish I did.**_

_**Once again SPECIAL Thanks to **__**KristaHalperLovesTheOffice **__**who did spell and grammer check for me! You rock! **_

**Saturday  
><strong>  
><span><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

"Who's up next?" I asked as a grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge.

"You're thinking about the last scene aren't you?" asked a voice from behind me. Sighing, I turned around to face him. Alek.

"You think you know me so well don't you?" I asked him, and he smirked.

"Yeah, I think I do." Alek replies as he leans over me to get a Cherry Pepsi. I moved out of his way, leaning over to the island and staring down at the granite.

"So what if I am? It's true isn't it? I mean, my life changed the day that I died. What she said was true. I truly started living that day." I said turning to look at him. "You said so yourself. I always felt different from other people and now I know why." I added, shrugging. Alek leaned down to look me in the eye.

"I am so sorry we didn't realize it in time. That you had to die before we got to you." Alek said losing his smirk. I smiled back at him.

"If it took me losing a life to find out who I really am then I guess its a price well paid." I said, shrugging and walking around him back to the living room.

"So did we pick who was up next?" I asked looking around the room.

"Its your turn." said Amy as she leaned her back into Paul who wrapped his arms around her waist. I just shook my head.

"Its not dark yet." I said smirking at Paul, who just cringed.

"Great!" he adds. My smile got bigger. I turned back to Jasmine.

"Looks like you're up." I said going back to couch.

"Do you always pick scary movies?" Jasmine asked standing up. I just shrugged.

"No. Not all the time, but since you and Alek are here, and you get to pick too, I can wait till dark to pick." I said, shrugging, looking over at Paul with a smile.

"Yeah, she likes to be mean!" he said looking at me in the eye. I smiled.

"But you love me anyway!" I add leaning back into the couch.

"If you say so..." Paul said with a smirk. My jaw dropped.

"Paul!" I shouted. Amy elbows him and smiles.

"You know I love you." he said, looking at me as he rubbed his stomach. I just smiled.

"How about this one?" Jasmine asked holding up Transformers.

"Thank you, Baset!" shouted Alek as he sat down next to me. I turned to him.

""What? Its not a chick flick!" he said, smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sweet," said Paul as he took the movie, "Megan Fox is hot!" he added as he sat back down next to Amy.

"Really?" she said glancing at him. Paul cringed.

"What I meant was she...I...uh..." Paul started to stutter.

"What he means that Megan Fox is hot but you're his girl." I said trying to save him. Amy glared at Paul.

"I had better be!" she said leaning back into him. Paul turned to me and mouthed, 'Thank you'. I just nodded.

"Besides, she really is hot!" I added as I grabbed a pillow. Alek turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What? She is!" I said shrugging. Alek smirked. "Mind out of the gutter buddy!" I said smacking his arm. Alek's smirk turned into a smile then.

"What? I can't help it! Two hot chicks together..." he said trailing off, still smiling. I just rolled my eyes.

"Perv!" I whispered as the movie started. Alek just laughed.

_'My weapons specialist, Ironhide.'  
>'You feelin' lucky, punk?'<br>'Easy, Ironhide.'  
>'Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons.' <em>(Movie scene)

"Nice!" whispered Paul smiling.

_[barging into Sam's bedroom, her husband in tow]  
>'Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?'<br>'Judy...'  
>'Was I master... No, Mom!'<br>'Zip it, okay?'  
>'It's okay...'<br>'No, I don't **!'  
>'That's not something for you to bring up.'<br>'Okay.'  
>'That's a father-and-son thing, okay?'<br>'Father-son thing.'  
>'I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable, you can call it Sam's happy time or...'<br>'Happy time?'  
>'...my special alone time...'<br>'Judy, stop!'  
>'...with myself.'<br>'Mom, you can't come in and...'  
>'I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink.'<em> (Movie scene)

All three of us girls burst out laughing.

"That would suck!" whispered Alek.

_'I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We, are here, we are waiting.'_ (Last scene of movie)

"If you guys keep picking movies like this, you're welcome any time to movie weekend!" Paul said standing up to shut off the movie. Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks Paul!" she said standing up to stretch.

"I think we should order Chinese for tonight!" said Amy as she, too, stood.

"Works for me!" said Paul. I nodded, looking over at Jasmine and Alek.

"Chicken lo mein works for me!" said Alek. Jasmine just smiled and nods.

"Sweet!" said Amy grabbing the phone.

"Beef with Broccoli?" said Jasmine, sitting down on a bar stool. I smiled.

""You know what I like!" I said to Amy as I, too, sat down. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Hello. I would like to place a delivery order. An eight pack of egg rolls, one large orange chicken, one large beef with broccoli, a large crab Rangoon, one large chicken lo mein, two large chicken and rices and a medium egg drop soup. That should be it." said Amy smiling at me. I smiled back.

"That's a lot!" mouthed Jasmine. I laughed.

"Trust me. It'll get eaten." I whispered back to her.

"578 Jefferson Street. Okay thirty minutes? Great! Thank you!" Amy said, hanging up.

"How much?" I asked, going over to the takeout fund.

"No worries. My treat!" said Amy shrugging.

"You sure?" I asked.

"The dads were so happy that we were finally having another movie weekend they gave me, like, fifty bucks for takeout!" Amy said smiling.

"Nice!" I said giving her a high five. Jasmine and Alek were looking at us amused. Amy just shrugged.

"My dads love me, but I think they like to have the house to themselves for a weekend every one and a while," she stated, going back to the living room. "My turn!" she shouts.

"Oh boy." Alek said under his breath, rolling his eyes. I sat down on the floor this time and Jasmine joined me. Alek looked like he would join us but decided to take the chair this time. Amy looked around the movie cupboard,

"I did get it!" she said, looking over shoulder and showing it to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Alek is going to hate you!" I said starting to laugh.

"What?" asked Alek looking over at me. I just smiled.

"You'll see." I add with a smile. Amy starts to giggle as she puts the movie in.

"Really?" whined Alek as the main screen came on. Amy and I started to laugh. "Confessions of a Shopaholic? Really?"

"Sorry!" I tried to say through my laughter. Alek just rolled his eyes. I patted his leg.  
>"You'll live." I whispered with a smile.<p>

"You suck." he said look me in the eye. I just smiled and shrugged.

'When I was seven, most of my friends stopped believing in magic. That's when I first started. They were beautiful, they were happy. They didn't even need any money, they had magic cards.' (Movie scene)

"Really?" sighed Alek. I hit his leg, shushing him and turning back to the movie. Alek sighed. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Food!" Amy and I shouted together. Amy grabbed the cash as I opened the door. We paid and grabbed the food, taking it to the living room.

"Paul can you get the forks?" I asked as I started handing out the food. "Hit play please." I said sitting back on the floor.

'You speak Prada?' (movie scene)

"Really!" shouted Alek.

"Shh!" said Jasmine, not even turning from the screen.

"You have corrupted my cousin!" Alek whispered to me. I smiled at him then turned to Jasmine.

"Welcome to the dark side." I said, smirking. Jasmine smiled back and stuck out her tongue at Alek.

"Weirdo." Alek said under his breath. I smacked his arm.

"Hey, can I have some of that?" Alek whispered to me just as Rebecca smacked the guy from Finland. I nodded and leaned over to him. He used his fork to grab a couple of pieces of chicken. I grabbed a few noodles while he did. Alek just smirked. I ended up turning around and leaning back against the chair between his legs. We switched cartoons on and off through out the movie.

"Sure. Make out in front of a store window in the middle of the side wake." said Alek as Rebecca and Luke kissed. "Are you always this negative?" asked Amy as Paul shut of the movie. Alek just shrugs. "I'm sure if a beautiful girl came up you on the street and kissed you. You wouldn't complain." said Amy looking at him with a raised eye brow. Alek smirked. "I guess it would all depend on the girl." he said. I turned around to look at him but he was already getting up to go to the restroom.

"It's already six." said Jasmine as she stood up to put away the leftovers. "Time flies when you're having fun." Paul said as he throw away the soup container. Jasmine smiled. "Yeah it does." she added. I couldn't help but smile. I was really glad that I had invited her and Alek over. It was turning out to be a really fun weekend.

"We are so watching an action movie next!" said Alek as he came out of the restroom. I smiled. "What? You afraid of chick flicks?" I asked. Alek just shook his head. "I can just feel my manliness fleeting." he said down on the floor. I laughed. "Sorry. But that's the rules." I added taking the chair this time. "Yeah. Any movie! But the Titanc!" said Paul looking at Amy. "I bawled the whole day. And now he won't let me watch it." Amy explained to Jasmine. Jasmine laughed.

"So what are we watching oh manly one?" I asked Alek with a smirk. Alek gave me a look. "Wanted!" he said pulling the movie out of his bag. Paul took it from him and put it in. Alek moved so that he could lay back again the chair and end up between my legs. Paul went back to the couch and pressed play.

_[handing Wesley a gun] Shoot the wings off the flies.  
>[nervous] I don't... I don't know what that means.<br>[slowly] Shoot the wings off the flies.  
>I really think you have me mixed up with somebody else.<br>[holding a gun to the back of Wesley's head] On three, either you shoot or I do. _(movie scene)

"Crap!" said Paul. Alek smirked.

_This is the Recovery Room. This bath stimulates white blood cells and speeds up the process. If you have bruises, cuts, breaks - heal in hours, not days.  
>[while in bath] You shitting me?<br>[the Exterminator gives Wesley a sip of alcohol]  
>Is that vodka?<br>Yeah.  
>Are you Russian?<br>Yeah_. (Movie scene)

"I use a bath like that some nights after we train." I said. Jasmine laughed. Alek turned around and patted my knee, "Awww. Are we to hard on you?" he asked smirking. I swatted his hand away turning back to the movie.

_Six weeks ago I was ordinary and pathetic. Just like you. Who am I now? An account manager, an assassin, just another tool that was mind fucked into killing his father. I'm all of these, and I'm none of these. Who am I now? This is not me fulfilling my destiny. This is not me falling in my fathers footsteps. This is definitely not me saving the world.  
>Still trying to figure out how you are?<br>This is not me. This is just a motherfucking decoy.  
>Oh fuck.<br>This is me taking control from Sloane, from the fraternity, from Janice from billing reports, from ergonomic keyboards, from cheating girlfriends and sack a shit best friends. This is me taking back control of my life. What the fuck have you done lately? _(Last scene in movie)

"Do you feel that your manliness has been restored?" I asked leaning down to look over Alek's shoulder at him. "Maybe." he said smirking.

"You know. I think we should play true or dare." said Amy looking around the room. "Oh boy." I said laying back. Paul made a face. "I don't think that's a good idea." he adds. Alek just smirks. "Oh come on. I think it'd fun." he add. Jasmine smiles, "I'm in."

"I'll go first." Amy said sitting up. She bite her lip and looked around. "Chloe (smile) True or Dare?" she asked.

_**LOL So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know? Review Please? **_

_**I have no idea what street Chloe lives on by according to the episode she lives at 578! lol**_

_**Got any good Truth or Dares for me? I have some ideas but I am ALWAYS looking for more! Let me know!**_

_**Lots of love!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**You guys Rock! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story!**_

_**I own nothing from Nine Lives of Chloe King, but I really wish I did. And I don't know any of the movie quotes! Or the song "Collapsed" by Aly and Aj.**_

_**Once again SPECIAL Thanks to **__**KristaHalperLovesTheOffice **__**who did spell and grammer check for me! You rock! **__  
><em> 

**Saturday Night**

**Chloe POV**

"I'll go first." Amy said sitting up. She bit her lip and looked around. "Chloe," she said smiling. "Truth or dare?" she asked. I looked at her and smirked.

"Dare!" I said biting my lip. "I dare you to, um, moonwalk across the room!" Amy said laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I want to entryway, looked back at Amy, smiled, and started to moonwalk all the way to the couch. Amy, Paul, and Jasmine cheered me on, while Alek just laughed.

"My turn!" I said laughing. "Jasmine! Truth or dare?" I asked. Jasmine grinned.

"Dare!" she said without hesitation.

"I dare you to...arm wrestle Paul!" I said smirking. Paul eyes grew wide.

"Why me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I thought you want to try fighting some one with super-human strength." I said. Jasmine smiled.

"Sure! Paul. Let's see what you got!" she said standing to walk over to the dining table. Paul swallowed.

"Okay." he said, joining her at the table.

"On your mark, get set, go!" said Amy. Jasmine just stayed still. Paul tried, he really did, but nothing. Jasmine finally took pity on him and slammed his arm down.

"I win!" she said smiling. Paul rubbed his arm.

"Ouch!" he said sadly. Amy kissed his cheek.

"Better?" she asked. Paul smiled. Amy leaned into whisper in his ear. I didn't hear what she said.

"Jasmine. You're up." I said sitting back down in the chair. "Hm. Alek! Truth or dare?" Jasmine asked.

"Dare." Alek said smirking. Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you to." she bit her lip. "Pick Chloe up and lift her as high as you possibly can." she finished, smiling.

"How did I get into this?" I asked as Alek stood up.

"Don't worry, King. I won't drop you." he said smiling. I closed my eyes as Alek picked me up bridal style and lifted me up higher. I ended up making my body go straight. Alek was able to lift me well above his head I was trying not laugh, in fear of him, indeed, dropping me. But I always felt safe with Alek. Then he did the unthinkable, the bugger bent his arms and tossed me in the air. He caught me of course but that's besides the point. "Alek!" I shouted when I was once again cradled in his arms. Alek just smirked at me.

"See? Didn't drop you." he said. "No but you tossed me!" I shouted at him. Alek's smirk turned into a smile. "I still didn't drop you though!" he said still smiling. He turned around to the chair and sat down. With me still in his arms. 'Great.' I thought.

"Alek. You're up!" Amy said trying not to laugh at us. Alek smirked and turned to Paul.

"Paul. Truth or dare?" Alek asked.

"Truth." said Paul.

"Boring!" said Amy under her breath. Paul looked her.

"I'm not taking any chances when it comes to him." Paul said, trying to defend his answer.

"He's got a point." said Jasmine as she looked at her cousin. Alek just smirked.

"Name a body part of each of the girls here that you find sexy." he said looking Paul in the eye. Paul swallowed.

"Alek!" I yelled smacking him in the arm.

"What?" Alek said smirking. Jasmine rolled her eyes. Amy turned to her boyfriend.

"So? What is it you find most sexy about me?" she asked batting her eyes at him.

"Your eyes." he said looking her in eye. Amy smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Paul said smiling.

"And Jasmine?" asked Alek. I hit him.

"You're mean!" I whispered.

"Hey. He picked truth!" Alek said smiling. Paul continued to look at Amy.

"You won't be mad?" he asked. Amy sighed.

"Its a truth, Hun." she said trying to reassure him. Paul swallowed again.

"Her neck." he said looking at Jasmine. Jasmine grinned.

"Really?" she asked. She brought both hands up to her neck and sighed. "Interesting." she added smiling at Paul. Paul smiled back and turned to me.

"Her legs." he said turning his face away, blushing. I smiled back at him.

"Why, thank you Paul!" I said trying to make him feel less awkward. Paul smiled back at me and turned to his girlfriend.

"Amy. Truth or dare?" Paul asked. Amy just smiled.

"True!" she said.

"If you were marooned on an island with just a single person, who would you like it to be?" Paul asked.

"Weak." Alek said under his breath. I shushed him while elbowing him.

"Chloe." Amy said. I looked at her.

"Huh?" I asked. Amy turned to me.

"I would want you with me." Amy said looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Same here." I said back.

"Thanks a lot!" said Paul, sulking. Amy and I both turned to him.

"Sorry Hun." Amy said.

"Sorry Paul." I said biting my lip.

"Alek! Truth or dare?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"Amy..." I whispered giving her a look. Amy just smiled. 'What?' she mouthed with a smile. I glared at her.

"Dare!" said Alek smirking. Amy's smile got bigger.

"I dare you to kiss Chloe!"

"Amy!" I shouted. Amy just smiled.

"He picked dare!" she added. I rolled my eyes. All of sudden I felt lips on my left cheek.

"There!" Alek said looking over at Amy.

Amy looked shocked. She hadn't been expecting a kiss on the cheek. And, to tell you truth, neither was I. Alek leaned in close to my ear.

"When I kiss you for real it won't for a dare." he smirked then. "And it won't be in front of other people." he whispered. I couldn't help it, I shivered.

"You wish!" I whispered back trying to recover. Alek just smirked.

"Jasmine! Truth or dare?" Alek asked his cousin. Jasmine shrugs.

"Truth?" she said. Alek smirked.

"What is the stupidest thing you've ever done, of your own free will?" Alek asked. Jasmine glared at him.

"The stupidest thing I've ever done?" she paused. "I stole a sports bra front Scheel's once. And I almost got caught!" said Jasmine. Amy, Paul, and I looked at her with our jaws dropped. Alek just shakes his head.

"Weak!" he adds. I smacked his arm.

"Stop being a jerk!" I said. Jasmine smiled at me and then turns to Paul.

"Paul, Truth or dare?" she asked. Paul swallowed.

"Dare?" he asked as if he wasn't sure. Jasmine smiled.

"I dare you to come up with five movie quotes and we have to figure out which movie they come from." she said. Amy and I burst out laughing.

"Nice one!" I said. Jasmine grins at me. Paul swallows again as he stands.

"Here's looking at you, kid." Paul starts off with. Amy and I smile.

"Casablanca!" Amy shouts. Paul smiled at her.

"There's no crying in baseball!" Paul shouts. I smiled.

"A league of Their Own!" I shouted. Paul grinned.

"I'll be back!" Paul said in a low voice. Jasmine and Alek even joined us in laughing.  
>"The Terminator!" all four of us shout, laughing.<p>

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." Paul said once again in a low voice.

"The Godfather!" said Alek. I turned to him and he smirked. "What? It's one of the best movies ever!" he said. I smiled back and turned back to Paul.

"Say 'hello' to my little friend!" Paul said pretending to hold a gun.

"Scarface!" Alek, Jasmine, and I shouted together. Paul bows, smiles, and sits back down.

"Nice job Paul!" I said laughing. Paul's smile got bigger.

"Oh boy." I whispered.

"Your turn." he said to me. I bite my lip and sigh.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you and Amy to sing "Collapsed"." he said.

"No!" I shouted shooting up from Alek's lap. Amy started to laugh.

"Oh come on Chloe! It'll be fun!" she said as she stood and went to her bag.

"You didn't!" I yelled.

"A girl should always be prepared." Amy said shrugging. She took her iPod over to the iPod dock. "Come on. I'll do it with you!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling.

"Shoot me now." I said as we stood in front of the others.

"Ready?" she asked looking over at me.

"If I said no?" I said turning to her. Amy just smiled and nodded to Paul, who hit play.  
><em><br>'You were the one  
>That I couldn't find<br>Hidden away  
>In the depths of my mind<em>

_Why did I let you go  
>You're to good to be true<br>I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
>We ran in circles and wasted time<br>From right to wrong  
>From right to wrong<em>

_If I knew that you were mine  
>I wouldn't have wasted time<br>I wish I could erase the past  
>Now its all collapsed<br>In my lap_

_I over thought  
>So I locked up my heart yeah<br>There you stood  
>Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood<em>

_Why did I let you go  
>You're to good to be true<br>I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
>We ran in circles and wasted time<br>From right to wrong  
>From right to wrong<em>

_If I knew that you were mine  
>I wouldn't have wasted time<br>I wish I could erase the past  
>Now its all collapsed<br>In my lap_

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
>Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes<br>And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
>Will he have the same laugh<br>Wear my homemade hat.  
>Bet I'll make another mistake.<br>And think he's just another fake._

_Wish I could erase the past now  
>Wish I could bring you back<em>

_If I knew that you were mine  
>I wouldn't have wasted time<br>I wish I could erase the past  
>Now its all collapsed<br>In my lap_

_If I knew that you were mine  
>I wouldn't have wasted time<br>I wish I could erase the past  
>Now its all collapsed<br>In my lap' _

I of course had to sing lead. I was going to shoot Amy after this. I didn't look at any one, I keep my eyes facing forward at Amy. When the song finally ended I was blushing so bad. I walked over to the couch and buried my head in a pillow.

"That was really good!" said Jasmine. I looked up over the pillow and smiled.

"Paul, you suck!" I said looking over at him. Paul got wide eyed.

"She told me to!" he yelled, pointing to Amy.

"Paul!" Amy yelled.

"Amy!" I yelled looking over at her. Amy just looked at me and shrugged.

"What? It was fun!" she said smiling as she going over to get her iPod.

"Ooh!" she yelled as she grabbed some thing from her bag. "Picture time!" she shouted holding up her camera.

"No!" I shouted.

"Oh come on! I need a new one of us! And you should have some of Jasmine and Alek for your room!" she said moving to stand in the middle of the room. "Well?" she said putting her hand on her hip. I sighed and moved to sit on the floor next Jasmine throwing my arm over her shoulder and leaned in. "Smile!" Amy said taking the picture.

She handed the camera to Paul. "Now us three." Amy said sitting beside me. Jasmine and I turned around. I again through my arm around Jasmine and then Amy. The three of us smiled big. Paul handed the camera to Jasmine.

"Now us three." he said holding out his hands to Amy and I. I went to his left, Amy to the right, and we leaned our heads in together. Jasmine snapped the photo.

"Now you and Paul! My eyes need to stop seeing dots!" I said moving to sit by Alek again. Jasmine took the picture and then turned to me and Alek.

"Smile!" she said. I was sitting in Alek's lap with my left arm behind his head and my right on his right shoulder. Alek wrapped his arms around me.

"Now us three!" I said standing up, grabbing Alek's hand so he too stood. Jasmine handed the camera to Amy and moved to Alek's right side. Alek put his arms around our shoulders, my left went his waist and Jasmine's right did the same.

"Amy does your camera have a timer?" I asked. Amy smiled.

"Yep!" she went over to the television stand to set it up. Jasmine, Alek and I joined Paul on the couch. I sat on the arm rest next to Alek, then Jasmine, then Paul, and Amy ran over to the other arm rest just in time.

"Excellent!" Amy said as she grabbed her camera. I joined her and we looked through them.

"I want one of each please!" I said smiling. Amy just smiled and nodded.

"Do you think I could get a few?" Jasmine asked casually. Amy grinned at her.

"Of course!" Amy said turning her camera off.

"Me too." said Alek as he sat down in the chair again. Amy giggled.

"I will get it to you guys after the weekend." she said turning her camera off and putting it away. I went over to the windows to look outside.

"Looks like it might storm." I said as I closed the curtains. I was so not being woken up again by sun light.

"Guess that time it is?" I asked as I turned around. Paul cringed.

"Good comedy time?" he asked almost pleading. I smiled.

"Nope!" I said going over to the movie cupboard. I turned around smiling as I held up my movie choice. Paul sighed. I looked at him and smirked.

"You suck!" he said as he grabbed a pillow and threw a blanket over him and Amy, who was laying with her back against him on the couch. I put the movie in the joined Jasmine on the floor again.

"What's this movie about?" Alek asked as the previews started. I smiled.

"The tooth fairy." I said smiling at him.

"What?" he asked looking down at me and then at Paul. "Really? What does she not bring the right coins or some thing?" Alek asked Paul. Paul looks at him.

"Or some thing. You'll see!" Paul adds as I press play.

Narrator: _'It is said that over 150 years ago, in the town of Darkness Falls, Matilda Dixon was adored by all the children. Whenever they would lose a tooth, they would bring it to her in exchange for a gold coin, earning her the name, the Toothfairy. But fate was not kind to Matilda. One night, fire tore through her home, leaving her face horribly scarred. Matilda's burned flesh was so sensitive to light, she could only go out at night, always wearing a porcelain mask, so no one could ever look upon her face. One day two children didn't come home. The town's people blamed Matilda. They hanged her, tearing of her mask, exposing her hideous face to the light. And with her dying breath, Matilda laid a curse upon Darkness Falls. The next morning the little children were found, safe and sound. The town buried their secret, along with Matilda's body. Since then, there are some who believe that Matilda visits the children of Darkness Falls on the night they lose their last tooth, seeking her vengeance on any who lay their eyes upon her face, fulfilling her curse: What I took before in kindness, I will take forever in revenge.'_ (movie scene)

"Oh boy!" whispered Paul. Jasmine and I both grabbed pillows and laid down on our stomachs.

*The boy spat out blood and a tooth into the sink* (movie scene)

"Gross!" whispered Amy moving closer to Paul.

_'Boo!' _(movie scene)

Even I jumped and I'm sure Jasmine did too.

'First time shouldn't taste like blood. It should be sweet!' (movie scene)

**Pause**

"Have to use the restroom!" said Amy as she jumped up. All of a sudden I felt some one next to me on my left. I turned.

"Scared?" Alek whispered leaning so that he, too, was on my pillow. I shrugged and smiled.

"How could I be when I have some one to protect me." I said. Alek smirked.

"Right Jasmine? You wouldn't let the mean tooth fairy get me right?" I asked leaning over to Jasmine. She just smiled back.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." she added looking over at Alek.

"Thanks a lot!" said Alek as he moved closer to me. I looked at him.

"There are other pillows you know?" I said. Alek just smirked.

"But this one is so comfy." he said. I sat up.

"You can have it then" I turned, grabbing a pillow from the couch behind me. "I'll take this one." I said smiling. Alek's smirk went away.

"I can't win!" he said under his breath. I just smiled and laid back down on my stomach.

"Okay. We're good!" said Amy as she sat back down.

**Play  
><strong>  
>*Kyle is in the bathtub with the lights on, tooth fairy is on the wall*<p>

"It's on the wall. It's on the freakin' wall!" whispered Paul. I smiled.

'Don't shoot the lights! She can't hurt you in the light!' (movie scene)

"Idiots." whispered Alek beside me.

"They're scared." I whispered back.

_"Get out from under the bed. Come on this is ridiculous-"  
>"No you get under here!" <em>(movie scene)

"Smart kid!" said Jasmine.

_'This thing's gonna kill us isn't it?'_

_'Probably.'_

_'All this over a ** tooth.' _(movie scene)

"Best line!" I whispered.

"You have issues!" whispered Alek. I shoved him. Alek just smirked.

_*'Tooth Fairy?' the little boy whispered.  
>His mom sits on the bed.*<em> (end of movie)

"You jumped again!" Alek said turning to me.

"Did not!" I yelled. Alek smirked.

"Did too!" Alek stated.

"Whatever!" I said standing up smiling down at him. I walked to the kitchen with Amy right behind me.

"So about that kiss..." Amy whispered. I glared at her.

"You are mean!" I stated. Amy just smiled.

"You know you could-" Amy started to say but was interrupted when my phone went off.

_"Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me  
>If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free<br>We can work without the perks, just you and me  
>Thug it out 'til we get it right"<em>

_"Baby if you strip, you could get a tip  
>'Cause I like you just the way you are"<br>"I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
>Can you handle me the way I are?"<br>_  
>I looked at Amy. "It's Brian." <p>

_**So? What do you think? Good True or Dares? And I LOVE the song Collapsed I thought it sort of worked for the story...let me know! Please Review!**_

_**Lots of Love!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**221 reviews? I am beyond words right now! Lol I hope you guys continue to like!**_

_**I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King...though I Really Really wish I did!**_

**Saturday Night (8pm-Stormy weather)**

**Chloe POV**

_I looked at Amy. "It's Brian."_

Amy looked at me wide eyed.

"You going to answer it?" she whispered looking at me, at the phone, and then back at me.

I bite my lower lip.

I grabbed my phone and made for the stairs.

"Chloe! It's Jasmine's turn!" Paul yelled out.

I turned to look into the living room.

"I'll be right back!" I said as I pointed to my phone.

I saw Alek frown at me.

I turned my attention back to my phone as I hurried up the stairs.

"Hey Brian." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi, I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk earlier." Brain said.

I sided and smiled.

"Its fine Brain...no harm done." I said looking out my window as the storm started to brow.

"So are they going to be there all day tomorrow?" Brain asked.

"Yeah. That's the plan." I said.

"Oh." Brain said sighing.

"Brain. They're my friends; Paul, Amy and I use to do this like every weekend." I said trying to get my point across.

"What about him?" Brain asked.

I didn't have to think to long to finger out who Brian was referring to.

"Alek is my friend Brain, just like you are." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Then how came he was invited to movie weekend I wasn't?" Brain said with his voice rising.

I bite my lip.

"Brain...I..." I started to say.

"Can I come over?" Brain asked.

"Brain...my mom OK-ed Alek and Jasmine being here. But I don't think pushing it with adding another guy would be a good idea." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Chloe...this isn't fair." Brain said whining.

I sighed.

"What isn't fair? I have friends Brian. Friends that are guys." I said rolling my eyes.

"He's always there though. You are always hanging out with him." Brain whined again.

Now I was starting to get mad.

"Alek and Paul are my friends Brian. If you can't handle me being friends with other guys then we have a problem. You, Alek, and Paul are my friends. JUST my friends." I said trying to get

the 'just' across.

Brain sighed.

"And if I can't just be friends?" Brian asked.

"Brain. We talked about this. I just...I can't." I said starting to tear up.

"Why?" asked Brain.

"Chloe? We were thinking about going to get..." Alek said trailing off when he saw my face.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Alek shouted kneeling in front of me.

I just swallowed and shook my head.

Alek looked at the phone and frowned.

"Was that Alek? What I can't just talk to you for five minutes without him barging in?" Brain shouted in to phone.

I pulled my phone away from me and glared at it.

"Brian I am hanging out with friends this weekend. Call me when you stop acting like a two year old!" I shouted as I pressed the end button.

I sighed and looked at Alek trying to calm myself down.

Alek looked at me concerned.

"Chloe." was that Alek was about to say before I stood up.

"What were you guys thinking about ordering? I think The Hot Pan still delivers this late." I asked trying to change the subject.

Alek gave me a look but decided to go with it.

"We thinking about getting Mexican." Alek said as we started to walk down the stairs.

"There a great Mexican take-out place a few blocks away that's open late." I said as we walked into the living room.

"How about we all go?" said Jasmine as she stood to put on her boots.

Amy came over to me and whispered, "You OK?"

I just shook my head meaning I didn't want to talk about it.

Amy gave me a look.

I knew I would get away with it for now but later, I knew she would corner me.

"Let's walk." I said as I grabbed my coat.

"But its raining." said Paul.

"No, it stopped a few minutes ago." said Amy as she grabbed her coat.

Alek took my coat from me and held it open for me, helping me put it on.

I smiled at him.

Alek just smirked.

"Jasmine and I are buying this time!" Alek said as he held open the door.

"Sweet!" said Paul as he ran out the door.

Amy smiled and followed.

Jasmine just smiled and trailed after Amy.

I turned to lock the door with Alek beside me.

"What did he say?" asked Alek as we started to follow the others.

I sighed.

"He asked why were you always around. I said we were friends. That I have guy friends besides him." I said we turned down the block.

Alek looked like he was about to say some thing when Paul yelled out, "Hey! Tacos or burritos?"

…...

We wondered back to the house with our load of food.

"My turn!" said Jasmine as she wondered over to the movie cupboard.

Alek and Amy handed out the food while grabbed plates.

"Here we go!" said Jasmine holding up 'Sherlock Holmes'

"Nice choice!" said Paul as he put it in.

I sat down on the floor and grabbed a pillow to balance my plate on.

Alek sat down next to me, Jasmine and Amy on the couch, with Paul in the chair, hitting play.

_'Head cocked to the left, partial deafness in ear: first point of attack. Two: throat; paralyze vocal chords, stop scream. Three: got to be a heavy drinker, floating rib to the liver. Four: finally, drag in left leg, fist to patella. Summary prognosis: unconscious in ninety seconds, martial efficacy quarter of an hour at best. Full faculty recovery: unlikely.'_

Pause

"Is that true?" asked Paul.

"Don't know. What to find out?" asked Alek with a smirk.

Paul swallowed and pressed play.

I shoved Alek playfully and laughed.

Fighting with stick clubs.

"We should try that next training section." said Jasmine.

I turned around and frowned at her.

Jasmine just smirked.

"What the hell is he wearing?" shouted Amy as Sherlock was crawling round on the floor.

{_"Oh he's killed the dog...again!" _said Mrs. Hutson.

"What have you done to Gladstone now?" said Watson.

"I was simply testing a new anesthetic. He doesn't mind." said Sherlock.} (movie scene)

"That's mean!" said Jasmine.

"That's it, big man. You've won, congratulations."  
>"Oi, we ain't done yet!"<br>[He spits at the back of Holmes's head. Holmes stops]

"He's in for it now!" said Paul 

Sherlock Holmes-[voice-over]_ This mustn't register on an emotional level... _  
>[in slow motion]<br>_ First, distract target... _  
>[Holmes flicks a handerchief in front of his opponent's face]<br>_Then block his blind jab, counter with cross to left cheek. Discombobulate. _  
>[Holmes claps his hands over his opponent's ears]<br>_Dazed, will attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow block, and body shot. Block feral left, weaken right_ _jaw, now fracture. _  
>[a cross to the jaw fractures the bone]<p>

"Aahhh!" yelled Amy throwing a pillow in front of her face. 

_Break cracked ribs, traumatize solar plexus, dislocate jaw entirely. _  
>[Two more body blows, and a right hook to the jaw hinge]<br>_Heel kick to diaphragm...  
><em>[Holmes finishes with a heel kick to his opponent's chest, sending him crashing out of the ring]  
><em> In summary: ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm haemmorraging. Physical recovery: six weeks. Full psychological recovery: six months. Capacity to spit at back of head: neutralized. <em> 

"Wow! Would that really work?" Paul asked.

Alek smirked.

"I repeat. Let's find out!" Alek said moving to stand.

Paul laid back feature into the chair.

"No thanks!" Paul whispered.

I couldn't help it, I smiled at Alek who just smirked back at me.

_'Death... is only the beginning.' _(movie scene)

"Creepy!" said Amy.

I turned to look at her.

"And yet. So true!" I said.

Amy glared at me.

"Not funny!" she shouted.

I side smiled.

"I thought it was." I said shrugging and turned back to the screen.

[after 2 henchmen call in Dredger, to Watson] _Meat... or potatoes? _(movie scene-the 2 henchman are the potatoes and Dredger is the meat figure)

"That is a very big man!" whispered Paul.

We all laughed.

"I'd take the potatoes and let you have the meat." I leaned over and whispered to Alek.

"Sure. Let me do all the hard work!" he whispered back.

I smiled.

"Hey! I'd be taking two off your hands!" I said.

"He's the size of three men!" Alek said pointing to the Dredger character.

I smiled.

"So?" I said biting my lower lip.

Alek just rolled his eyes at me.

'Watson sighed-screen shows the ring left behind.' (movie scene)

"No! He left the ring!" screamed Amy.

Alek just rolled his eyes at me.

"What? Its a pretty ring!" I whispered.

Alek doesn't respond.

'Dredger has a huge hammer. Sherlock grabs a tiny hammer.'

"Yeah that will work!" said Jasmine with a laugh.

The ship sinks.

"That ship went bye-bye." I said.

Amy and Jasmine burst out laughing.

Paul just smiled.

Alek turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

'Watson and Sherlock fighting Dredger'

"Who knew a coat would be so useful when fighting!" said Paul with a shrug.

Jasmine and I laughed at him.

(movie scene) [Dr. Watson as he's choking Dredger into unconsciousness] '_Relax. I'm a doctor' _

"I should remember that one!" whispered Alek.

"Baset help us if you ever become a doctor!" said Jasmine.

Alek turned and glared at her.

"_First, the world will see you for what you are: a fraud. Then you'll be hanged - properly, this time."  
>"It's a long journey from here to the rope."<em> (movie scene) 

"Not really." said Paul as Blackwood falls and is hung by a chain.

"_I've never woke up in handcuffs before." "__I have. Naked."_(movie scene)

I burst out laughing. Alek smirked at me.

"Handcuffs huh? Good to know!" he said raising an eye brow.

I looked at him shocked.

"You wish!" I whispered.

_"Case re-opened" _(movie scene)

"Good movie Jasmine!" I said standing to starch.

"I'm hungry! We got any burritos left?" asked Paul as he went into the kitchen.

"I am so not sleeping with you!" said Amy as she to wandered into the kitchen.

**Knock Knock**

"I got it." said Jasmine as she went to the door.

"Aaahhh...Chloe. It's for you." Jasmine said.

I turned to the door.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" I yelled.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review and Let me know. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**I know! I know! Brain needs to get the heck out there...and he will.**

**Knight in shining armor any one?**

**I Known NOTHING! If I did...things would be SO different!**

**Saturday Night (11pm)**

**Chloe POV**

"_Brain? What are you doing here?" I yelled._

Brian brushed past Jasmine and entered the house.

"We need to talk." he said trying to grab my hand.

I stepped back from him and ending up backing into Alek.

We both stayed where we were.

"I think we said all we needed to say. If memory serves me right. I said and I quote "Call me when you stop acting like a two year old." I almost yelled.

"Chloe." Brian started.

"I think what Chloe is trying to say is this is a private party and You weren't invited!" said Alek as he stepped in front of me.

Brian and Alek started to stare each other down.

"Brian. Please! Leave!" I said standing on my tippy toes over Alek's shoulder.

Brian turned his head to look at me.

"You're choosing him over me?" Brian shouted.

I moved so that I was side by side with Alek.

"I am not choosing any one." I shouted.

Alek turns to me and frowned. Brain just smirked.

"However! If you make me chooses...you will not like the out come!" I added crossing my arms.

Alek smirked at this. Brain's faded.

"Now I believe I asked you to leave. And I will only do it nicely once!" I said as I started towards the door.

Brian wiped around and grabbed my arm.

"Chloe." Brian started.

"I would let go of her. Now!" said Jasmine.

I turned to her to say some thing but Jasmine's eyes weren't on me, her eyes were on Alek.

Alek's fists were clenched and turning white.

"Brian." I stated.

"Chloe. We need to talk about this." Brian said still holding on to my arm.

"Chloe said leave." Alek said through clenched teeth.

"Alek." I whispered.

Brian kept his grip on my arm but turned to Alek.

"And I said not yet!" Brian said leading me out the door.

Brian shut the door leaving us outside, just us two.

"Brian. This is so uncalled for!" I shouted as a jerked my arm out of his grip.

"Chloe. Alek is bad news." Brian said stepping closer to me.

I back away.

"Alek is my friend! Don't you dare dis-him in front of me!" I shouted.

"He's trouble!" Brian added.

"No he isn't! Brian stop it!" I shouted as I started towards the front door.

"If you go back in there, back to him, then we are done!" Brian shouted.

I turned to face him with a frown.

"Brian! I already told you! If you make me choose. You will Not like the out come!" I shouted.

What happened next I wasn't expecting.

I felt a fist hit me in the side of my face making the back of my head bang against the door.

The next thing I know, I am on the ground in Amy's arms watching Alek tackle Brian.

Alek and Brian ended up falling off the porch steps and into the rain.

The moment my head stopped spinning I was on my feet and down the steps with Jasmine right behind me.

It took us both to pry Alek off Brian.

Brian already had a black eye forming and his shirt was torn.

Alek's face was murderous.

"You touch Chloe again. And I'll kill you!" Alek shouted.

I had my arms rapped around him from behind and Jasmine stood in front of him pushing him back to the porch.

"Alek. Please!" I whispered as rain poured down on us.

The moment Alek heard my voice he stopped fighting us. He turned in my arms to face me.

"Are you ok?" he whispered as his hands examined my face.

I turned to smile and realized to late that it would hurt.

"Ouch!" I whispered.

Alek's eyes turned to slits, murderous again.

"Alek! I'm ok!" I whispered.

Alek's eyes turned brown again.

I let go of him and instead grabbed his hand, turning to lead him back to the house.

"Chloe!" Brian shouted still laying on the ground.

I stopped in my tracks and turned back to him.

"Alek." I said.

"What?" Alek said questioningly.

I turned and smiled at him and then turned back to Brian.

"Alek. I choose Alek!" I stated.

"Goodbye Brian. We are done! You come near me and mine again...it'll be the last thing you ever do!" I shouted.

I turned back to the steps and walked up.

"Chloe!...Chloe!" Brian shouted, Amy slammed the door to drown out the shouts.

"I can't believe he did that!" Paul said as he handed me a pack of frozen peas.

I put it to my face and winced.

Alek was by my side in a second.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he took the peas package away to relook at my face.

I smile and winced.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?" I asked looking at his knuckles.

Alek just smirked.

"You could kiss it and make it better!" he said holding his knuckles up to me.

I bent down and pressed a kiss to his middle knuckle.

I stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

Alek looked dumb founded.

"My knight in shining armor!" I said as I placed a kiss on his check.

Alek just continued to stare at me.

Amy and Jasmine grabbed my hands and lead me to the bathroom.

"I really thought Alek was going to kill him!" said Amy as she took a wash cloth to my face. Jasmine got out the Tylenol and gave me two.

"He would have if it hadn't been for Chloe." Jasmine said as I took the Tylenol.

I smiled and winced.

"Stop making me smile!" I said as I put the peas pack back on my face.

The girls and I wandered back into the living room where Paul and Alek were.

Alek's right hand was rapped in towel.

"Is it still bleeding?" I asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

Alek shook his head.

"It should be fine. Paul got me some ice too." Alek added.

"That was so cool! Alek just tackled him and Pow!" Paul shouted.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll glad our pain is funny to you!" I said as I wandered to the kitchen.

Paul's jaw dropped. "I didn't mean that. I..." he tried to say.

"Paul. I'd quite while I was behind." Amy said patting his arm.

I put the peas back in the fridge and sat back on the couch, on Alek's right side.

I took the towel off and looked at his hand.

"See? Kisses help!" Alek said smirking. I put the towel and ice pack on the table and leaned back.

Alek put his hand to cup my face turning it so he could see the bruise that was forming.

He growled.

I placed my hand on up of his.

"Alek. I'm fine. You made sure of it!" I whispered.

Alek's smirk slowly came back.

"I think we need a comedy after all that." said Amy as she looked at the movies.

"Benchwarmers?" shouted Paul.

"Works for me!" said Alek as he through his arm behind me.

I decided to lean into his side, resting the good side of my face on his shoulder.

Alek's arm rapped around me drawing me closer to him.

Amy put 'Benchwarmers' in and smiled at us, she threw a blanket on us and joined Paul on the floor.

As the previews started I turned to Alek.

"Thank you!" I whispered as I kissed his check again.

Alek fully smiled at me.

"Any time Chloe. Any time!" he whispered back.

_**So? Good? Bad? I HAD to get rid of Brian and I thought this would be the best way...Let me know! PLEASE! Please Review!**_

_**Lots of Love! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**286 Reviews? Rock on! You guys totally make my day! I hope you continue to like it! **

**I Own NOTHING! Though I wish I did! **

**Saturday Night well Sunday morning (2 am)**

**Chloe POV**

"_Thank you!" I whispered as I kissed his check again._

_Alek fully smiled at me._

"_Any time Chloe. Any time!" he whispered back._

As the movie started I felt I eyes grow heavy so I snuggled closer into Alek.

Alek smiled and pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…...

I woke with a start when I heard _Boom Boom_ from the storm outside.

The ending credits to Benchwarmers where on the screen. I looked around the dark living room. Jasmine and Amy were on the floor asleep, Paul was in the chair all sprawled out, almost like a dog, I tried hard not to laugh. I turned to my left slowly and looked at Alek, who had his head resting on the back of the couch turned towards me sound asleep.

Boom Boom! The storm range outside.

I slow pride my way out to Alek's arms and wandered over to the living room window, opening up the curtains a bit to look outside.

Flashes of lightning lit up the darkened sky followed by cracks of thunder as though in reply.

The rain came down at a large angle driven on by the wind that started to howl.

"Good thing I don't have to guard you from the roof tonight!" whispered Alek as he rapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled but continued to look outside.

"Oh. I think I would have been nice and let you inside." I whispered back.

Alek laughed.

"That's good to know." he whispered in my left ear.

I closed the curtain and moved to the left out of Alek's arms.

"How's your hand?" I whispered as we walked to the kitchen.

Alek just laughed, lightly of course.

"He's face wasn't that hard." Alek whispered as I grabbed the Peanut Butter M&M's.

I smiled.

"Can I ask how it happened?" I asked as I started to eat some M&M's.

"How what happened?" Alek asked as he too grabbed some M&M's.

"How or why you tackled him." I said looking him in the eye.

Alek frowned, "He hit you!" Alek said rather loudly.

"Shh!" I said.

Alek looked at me in the eye and sighed.

"I won't lie to you. I listened in on your conversion." Alek whispered. I gave him a pointed look and said nothing. Alek continued. "When you said,_"You will Not like the out come!" _again I knew some thing was wrong. When I heard the thud against the door. I just reacted." Alek whispered. I leaned in and held his hand. "Not that I am complaining, but you were just so fast!" I whispered with a smile.

"He hurt you. I wasn't going to let him get away with that." Alek said looking at our joined hands. I smiled.

"And you didn't. You protected me and kept me safe." I whispered.

_Boom! Boom!_

"Come on!" I whispered as I headed to stairs. Alek quickly followed.

I walked to my room and looked out.

"I love storms." I whispered even though we were now away from the others.

Alek walks up to the window and looks out.

"It's really coming down out there." Alek said turning to look at me.

"One of the few memories I have of my dad involved storms." I said sitting down on my bed. Alek sat down next to me and waited for me to continue.

"I remember waking up in the middle of the night thanks to a storm, I would wander down the stairs and sit on the couch to watch the storm from the big window. I did this for a while. One night I was already on couch when my dad came down and saw me. He asked if I was scared of the storm and I said no, that they fasinated me. Dad just smiled and joined me on the couch, and we just watched the storm. One night it was storming, but with a light rain. My dad grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. He handed me, my rain boots and rain coat. He did the same and opened the door. And out we went. We only went around the block, but we jumped in puddles; smiling and laughing the whole time. When I should have been scared, I wasn't. I never felt safer. With my dad by my side holding my hand, I felt like I could do any thing." I said looking out the window.

Alek rapped his arms around me as the tears started to fall.

"When he left, the first storm, I tried doing it by myself, I tried to walk just like we use to and...it just felt wrong. I felt like a piece of me was missing." I continued when with the tears falling.

Alek's arms rapped around me tighter as he rested his head on top of mine.

"I am so sorry Chloe." Alek whispered.

I wiped my eyes with my hands and turned to him trying to smile.

Alek's arms loosened and I moved to stand up.

I walked to my back room and looked in the mirror, there were tear trails that ran down my face but no puffiness.

I walked back out and saw Alek still on my bed looking at me.

I smiled and held out my hand to him.

Alek was up in an instent and by my side. I couldn't help but smile.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" I whispered looking up at him.

Alek smiled at me and nodded.

We walked downstairs slowly so we didn't disturb the others.

Alek and I put on our shoes and he helped me put on my coat.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

The rain wasn't coming down as hard but the lighting and thunder still raged. I looked at Alek as we stood on the porch, "You sure about this?" I asked over the storm. Alek just smiled and walked into the rain. He turned back to me, "No turning back now!" he said smiling. I laughed and joined him. Alek held my hand tight as we walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. I started to laugh, "We are so going to regret this!" I shouted. Alek smiled, "I wouldn't say that!" he shouted back.

Alek saw a puddle and smiled at me. "No!" I shouted to late. Alek had already jumped in casing the puddle to splash all over me. "Alek!" I shouted shucked. "What? You're wet already!" he said back. I just rolled my eyes, letting go of his hand, and started to walk off. Alek quickly caught up. "Ok! Ok! No more puddles." Alek said grabbing my hand again. I smiled.

Then I say it. A mother of all puddles, I smiled to myself and took off towards it dragging Alek with me. "Chloe!" Alek shouted but I was already in the puddle. I turned towards him and kicked the water at him, if he wasn't wet before, he was soaked now. Alek just stare at me. "Oh. This means War!" he shouted kicking water at me. I let go of his hand and kicked more water at him. "Huh!" he sighed. "You are crazy woman!" he shouted as I took off. I laughed.

We stayed in the puddle/lake for a while both getting out of breath.

"We should probably had back!" I said after I calmed down.

Alek just nodded and took my head.

We walked back to the house in silence, but comfortable silence.

"Thank you Alek." I whispered as we walked up the stairs.

"I say that A lot don't I!" I said hanging my head.

Alek put his fingers under my chin so that I looked him in the eye.

"Any time Chloe! Any time!" Alek said leaning in. I leaned up to welcome the hopeful kiss.

"There you are!" shouted Amy.

_**So? Good? Bad? I have always loved storms and I thought this was a good chance for Alek and Chloe to have some alone time. lol Let me know what you think! Please Review! **_

_**Lot's of Love!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks you guys for reviewing! 312 Reviews? Rock on! I have had such a blast writing this story and some of you are asking for a seqel? Hmmmm..that could be fun. lol**

**I own nothing...but I wish I did!**

**Saturday night Really early Sunday morning (3 am)**

**Chloe POV**

_Alek put his fingers under my chin so that I looked him in the eye._

"_Any time Chloe! Any time!" Alek said leaning in. I leaned up to welcome the hopeful kiss._

"_There you are!" shouted Amy._

I swear I heard Alek growl, I bite my lower lip and tried to smile at him, and turned to Amy."Here we are!" I said sarcastically.

"I found them!" Amy called out, Jasmine and Paul were instantly behind her.

"Thank Baset!" shouted Jasmine with her hand over her heart.

"Amy woke up and you were gone. She started to freak!" said Paul.

"Why are you all wet?" Amy asked as we walked into the house.

"Its raining outside." Alek grumbled.

I smirked at him.  
>"Why were you outside?" Paul asked as he handed us each a towel.<p>

I started to towel off and looked at Alek who shrugged.

"We couldn't sleep." I said looking at the others.

"So you went for a walk in the rain?" asked Amy.

"Yeap!" said Alek as he walked to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower!" he yelled out.

"Me too!" I said as I walked upstairs.

I knew the girls would follow and I was right.

"You scared us half to death!" said Amy as she sat down on my bed.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Sorry Amy. We didn't think to leave a note. It was a spontaneous thing." I said as I grabbed new pajamas, a black t-shirt with a green 9 on it, ironic I know; what can I say, it was on sell; and green shorts.

"Why'd you go out there?" asked Jasmine.

"I love storms." I said shrugging and turned to my bathroom.

"I'll be out in ten!" I yelled out and closed the door.

...

After my shower the girls and I wandered down to the living room. Paul was eating the last of the burritos and Alek was toweling off his hair, wearing a black wife-beater and red shorts. I smiled at him and went to the laundry room. As I shoved my pajamas in to the wash I held my hand behind me, just as I expected wet clothes were handed to me and I shoved them in as well. After I started the wash I turned to Alek who was frowning.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"We were so close!" he whispered.

I smirked.

"Were we now?" I asked.

Alek gave me a pointed look.

"Yes!" he said looking me in the eye.

I smiled as I put my hands around his neck.

"Was it some thing like this?" I asked as I brought his head down to mine.

Alek smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in.

"What is taking you two so long?" asked Amy as she throw open the laundry door.

I closed my eyes and cursed, Alek rested his forhead against the top of my head, I slowly turned my head towards Amy, "Be there in a minute!" I said throw gritted teeth.

Amy look at us shocked, "Sorry! Sorry!" she cried as she shut the door again.

I turned back to Alek who had his eyes closed muttering under his breath, "Can't kill her, no can't kill her. Chloe'd be mad. Can't kill her." he said over and over again.

"If she does it again. I'm going to kill her!" I said as I let go of his neck.

"That's twice!" he cried out as I walked out of the laundry room.

I turned around and smiled, "Then the third times the charm!" I whispered as I walked back to the living room.

"Well after having a middle heart attack, I'm awake. Movie?" asked Jasmine from the couch.

We all agreed.

"Who's turn?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to Jasmine.

Alek walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of me, right between my legs.

"I think it's Alek's turn." said Paul from the chair.

"Works for me!" Alek said as he got up to look at the movie cupboard.

"Here we are!" Alek said holding up Fast and Furious.

"Nice!" said Paul as he got up to put the movie in.

I just smiled, "Vin Diesel!" I said sighing.

"Paul Walker." Amy said also sighing.

Alek was sitting back on the floor between my legs again so he turned around and looked at me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"They do that every time we watch this movie." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"What? You got to watch a movie with fast cars! So we at least get to admire the hot guys!" said Amy as she throw a pillow at Paul, who just rolled his eyes again and pressed play.

"You like bald guys?" asked Alek with a smirk at me.

I smiled, "No I like tall, buff, deep voiced bald guys!" I said smiling back.

Alek's smirk dropped and he turned back to the movie frowning.

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"But tall, dirty blonde, hazel eyed British guys...aren't so bad either." I whispered with a smile.

Alek's smirk returned and he leaned back into my embrace.

I laid my head on his shoulder and got comfy.

_Vin Disel first appears on screen._

"Hello!" I said as his character got up to get a soda.

"Thanks!" Alek muttered under his breath.

I smiled. "Are you jealous of a movie actor?" I whispered in his ear.

Alek turned his head and looked at me, "No!" he whispered.

"Some of us are trying to watch a movie!" said Jasmine not taking her eyes off the screen as the characters Brian and Vince started to fight.

I smiled at her and moved to sit on the floor next to Alek, who's right arm was instantly around me pulling me close. "Why would I be jealous of you pining over a guy on TV when I have you right here?" Alek whispered in my ear. I smiled not turning from the TV.

_I smell [sniffs air] skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face? _(movie line)_  
><em>

"Nice!" said Jasmine.

_'He's got no call bein' up there, you don't know that fool for sh**!  
>Yeah he's right, Dom. <em>

_Vince there was a time when I didn't know you! _

_That was in the third grade!' _(movie scene)

"I've known both of you almost my whole life." said Paul as he looked at me and Amy.

I smiled at him and Amy moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"So she gets to kiss but we don't?" Alek muttered.

I smiled him and shrugged.

_You look a bit tired... I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage._ (Movie scene) 

"I'd take a massage from him any day!" I said smiling.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Jasmine.

Amy just smiled and nodded at me.

Paul rolled his eyes.

Alek glared at me and frowned.

I just smiled and shrugged, "What?" I said.

Alek just shook his head and turned back to the TV.

_'I said a ten-*second* car, not a ten-*minute* car. _

_You could push this across the finish line, or tow it. _

_You couldn't even tow that across the finish line.  
>No Faith.<br>I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage. _

_Pop the hood._

_Pop the hood?_

_Pop the hood!'_ (movie scene)

"You can pop my hood!" Jasmine whispered with a smirk.

Alek wiped around and glared at her then looked at me.

"One that was wrong on so many levels and two, you have corrupted my cousin!" Alek shouted.

I smiled and turned to Jasmine, "I repeat, Welcome the the dark side!" I said.

Jasmine just beamed at me.

Alek started muttering under his breath.

_I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters: not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free. _(movie scene)

"I can understand that." I whispered.

Alek looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged, "It's like when we run, jumping from roof top to roof top, for that hour or so I'm free, sure it's training, but for me there's nothing but the wind, me, and the roofs." I whispered.

Alek smiled at me, "Me too." he whispered back.

_You know what you're doing?  
>I owe you a ten-second car. <em>(last movie line)

I yawned and snuggled into Alek's embrace.

Alek laughed.

"Tired?" he asked.

I just snuggled closer as my answer.

"What's next?" asked Paul as he took out Fast and Furious.

"Chloe? Your turn!" Amy said.

"To tired." I whispered into Alek's shoulder.

"Chloe?" asked Amy, I guess she don't hear me.

"She said you pick." said Alek for me.

"Ok then!" Amy giggled and stood up.

"I got it!" she shouted and I jumped a wake wide eyed.

Alek growled at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

Alek just rolled his eyes are her and tried to help me get comfortable again.

Amy popped in the movie and walked over to the couch, climbing over me to sit next to Jasmine, bumping me in the head with her foot.

"Ouch!" I said placing my right hand on my forehead.

"Will you knock it off!" Alek shouted at Amy.

"Alek, it was an accident." I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry Chloe." Amy said cowardly.

I smiled at her, "It's OK Amy, Alek is just being a grump." I said.

Alek just growled.

I settled back into his arms as the main screen came on.

"17 Again?" asked Paul.

Amy just smiled and pressed play.

My eyes grew heavy again as Alek throw a blanket on top of us.

I felt him kiss my forehead and whispered, "Good Night...love."

...

I must of fell asleep cause the next thing I know I'm being nudged.

"Chloe. We're all going to sleep now." Alek whispered.

I just nodded and started to fall back asleep.

Alek laughed.

"Well unlike you, I can't sleep like this." he whispered as he nudged me again.

I groaned.

"What?" I said.

Alek laughed, "Just lay down on your side, there's already a pillow for you." Alek said nudging me so I'd lay down on my right side.

My head found the pillow and I sighed.

"What? Is that a better pillow then me?" Alek asked as he re-throw the blanket over us.

"No comment." I whispered.

Alek growled at me.

I smiled and sighed again.

I felt Alek lay down behind me and rap his arm around my waist pulling me up against his chest.

"What? No pillow this time?" I whispered with a smile.

"No I'd move it any way." Alek whispered kissing the shell of my ear.

"So you admit it." I whispered.

I felt his smirk, "Who me?" he whispered as he now kissed my cheek.

"Some people are trying to sleep!" said Jasmine.

I laughed.

"Good night every body!" I said.

"Night!" said Amy for the couch with Jasmine.

"Night!" said Jasmine as she flipped over so that she was facing the couch, with her back to us.

"Good night."said Paul as he throw a pillow behind his head.

"Sweet dreams love." Alek whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "They will be. They'll be of you." I whispered back.

**So? Good? Bad? Let me know! I know Amy is just mean huh? Lol**

**So it's Sunday now. Late day of Movie Weekend! What could happen? Will Chloe and Alek FINALLY get their first kiss? Stay tune! **

**Let me know what you think! Review Please!**

**Lot's of Love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm watching the 9th episode right now just so I can "see" Alek lol. How sweet was the rose/bedroom scene? lol **

**Now on with the show...or should I say story? lol**

**I do NOT own the nine lives of chloe king...if I did...things would be interesting...lol**

**I also Do Not own any of the movies...if I did...WOW would I be rich! lol**

**Sunday Morning**

**Chloe POV**

_"California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh ..."<em>

I groaned and tried to get up, Alek wasn't having it.

"Call her back later." he said snuggle into my back as his arms tightened around me.

I smiled and snuggle into his arms as the phone stopped ring.

I sighed and enjoyed being in Alek's arms.

_"California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh …"<em>

"Really?" I said sighing.

"Chloe...get your phone!" Amy said as she pulled a pillow over her head.

Alek reluctantly let me go, I wandered into the kitchen, and answered.

"Mom?" I asked blinking my eyes to wake up.

"The neighbors called me and said your friends Alek and Brian were fighting in our front yard! You wanta explain?" my mom shouted.

I was awake now.

"Mom. Brain was being a jerk. I asked him to leave but he refused." I started.

"So your friend Alek punched him?" Mom shouted.

"No. Alek was protecting me." I said.

"From Brian?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Brain sort of...punched me and Alek.." I started to say but was interrupted.

"He did What?" Mom shouted, I had to move the phone away from my ear it was so load.

Alek wandered into the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool looking at me.

I smiled and wandered over to him, standing between his legs, he rapped his arms around my waist drawing me close.

"Brain punched me (Alek growled) and Alek tackled him, they ended up falling down the stairs fighting, Jasmine and I were able to get them apart and we shut the door in Brian's face." I said looking in Alek's eyes who still had a frown on his face, talking about Brian hurting me wasn't sitting well with him.

Mom sighed into the phone, "So Alek was defending you then?" she said.

I smiled, "Yeah he was defending me." I whispered. Alek's frown slowly went away and he smirked.

"Did he hurt him?" Mom asked.

I laughed at that one, "Black eye and torn shirt." I said smiling. Alek fully smiled at that.

"He would have done worse but Jasmine and I broke it up." I added.

"You know I don't condone violence. But Alek protecting you is a different story. Tell him thanks for me." she said.

"I will. So when are you coming home?" I asked.

"That's the other reason I was calling. Some thing came up and I have to stay another night. So early tomorrow." Mom said.

"Every thing ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just some thing of course only I can take care of." Mom said sighing.

I laughed, "Ok. Will I see you before I go to school?" I asked.

"Nope. But after, I promise, we'll have dinner and talk." Mom said back.

"Ok." I said as I placed my right hand on Alek's shoulder.

"Alright. Have fun with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you." she said.

"See you tomorrow. And Implied." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Morning." I whispered.

Alek smirked, "Morning." he said back.

I placed my phone on the counter and rapped both arms around Alek's neck.

Alek's arms tightened around my waist and leaned in.

"What's for breakfast?" Paul asked as he walked to the fridge.

"Really?" I shouted. Alek growled.

"What?" asked Paul confused.

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from Alek, who growled again.

"You alright man? Got some thing in your throat?" Paul asked concerned.

Alek glared at him as I grabbed the pancake mix.

"Alek? Will you grab the eggs from the fridge?" I asked over my shoulder.

Still glaring at Paul, Alek did as I asked.

I smiled at him, he frowned back, "At least it wasn't Amy this time!" I whispered.

Alek didn't respond.

"Pancakes?" asked Amy as she woke up and starched.

Jasmine was already walking into the living room and sat next to Paul.

I smiled at them and poured the mix.

…...

A dozen of so pancakes and slightly burnt eggs later we were back in the living room getting ready for another movie.

Alek was grumbling. I smiled at him.

"They're only slightly burnt." I said. Alek had decided he wanted to help me make breakfast. But I think I distracted him or some thing while I was making pancakes with Jasmine because next thing I knew Alek was cursing.

Alek continued to grumble as he stabbed his eggs.

"Chloe. You're pick." said Amy as she poured a glass of milk in the kitchen.

I stood up and looked, but couldn't find any thing that looked good. Frowning I looked again. Then a thought hit me and I ran upstairs to my room.

"Chloe?" called out Alek when I didn't come down right away.

"Be there in a second!" I yelled back as I looked in my backpack.

"Got it!" I said to myself as I held up my new movie.

"Got it!" I shouted out load as I walked down the stairs and tore of the plastic.

"Whatcha pick?" asked Paul.

I smiled as I put it in and sat down next to Alek on the couch.

"Robin Hood!" I said as the previews started.

"The new one? (I nodded) Excellent! I wanted to see this one!" said Jasmine as she turned to the screen.

I smiled.

"I got it the other day and forgot to take it out of the bag." I said as the main screen came on.

"Directors cut?" I asked. Every one nodded, I pressed play.

Alek leaned over and stole some of my pancake.

"Hey! There's more in the kitchen you know!" I shouted as I moved my plate out of his reach.

Alek smirked, "But that's over there and yours are right here." he said.

I rolled my eyes and guarded my pancakes as the movie started.

"I like her!" said Jasmine as the character Marian took charge and shot a flaming arrow.

"10 years?" asked Paul.

"Yeah! It was thanks to King John and his crusade that England was in such turmoil. And the legend of Robin Hood was born." said Alek.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

Alek looked at me, "What? I read." he said.

"Who knew Jocko could read." Amy said smiling.

Alek turned to her and glared.

"Chloe calls me that." Alek said back.

Amy and I burst out laughing.

"Nice!" shouted Paul as the door "exploded" after being shout with arrows.

"Did his mom just walk in on him having s**?" asked Amy.

"He just said Mother, so yeah I guess." said Alek.

"_Better the bastard of a servant girl then the niece of England's jealous enemy."_ (movie scene)

"Ouch!" said Paul.

"_Come on Lockly. Let us find some ruffians. Drink. Laugh. Let us see if we can find a honest man."_

"_Yes lets do that" _(movie scene)

"Wait! That's not Robin Hood! I thought he owned Loxley!" yelled Paul.

"Not in this story." I said shrugging.

"_Woah!"_

"_Whot!"_

"_Huh!" (laughter) _

"_You lose!_ (movie scene)

"Huh! Pea was there!" said Paul smiling.

"_He was fighting me, your Majesty. I thought him to be a lesser man. But he showed me different."_ (Movie scene)

"Oh! Nice one Little John." I whispered smiling. Alek rolled his eyes at me.

"_Time to eat!" "Come and eat soup!" (subtitle)_ (movie scene)

"They are eating while being shot at by arrows?" asked Amy with her head cocked to the side.

I laughed, "They had to eat some time!" I said shrugging.

_King Richard is shot. _(movie scene)

"They shot the king!" Paul shouted.

"He can't die!" said Jasmine.

"In this movie he did." I said shrugging.

"_No you won't. We don't take strays!" _(movie scene)

Alek laughed, "That's what you two are." he said looking at Amy and Paul.

Amy rolled her eyes but Paul looked hurt. I frowned and hit Alek in the chest.

"What?" Alek said smirking.

I shook my head and stood up.

"What?" asked Alek again.

I walked over to Paul who was on the chair and sat on the arm rest.

"You're not a stray!" I said wrapping my left around his shoulder and leaned my head against his.

Paul side smiled at me.

"Besides (I looked at Alek) I had you and Amy in my life before they came along, so they're the strays!" I added smiling.

Paul fully laughed at that one, Alek's smirk left and he frown.

"No offense Chloe. But..." Jasmine mentioned towards the screen.

I bite my lip and smiled shutting up.

Alek leaned over and took my hand trying to get me to move back to the couch, I yanked it back, Alek frowned, "It was a joke." he whispered.

I didn't look at him, "Well it wasn't funny." I said.

"Nope!" said Paul as he too continued to look at the screen.

"I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean." Alek said trying to sound sincere.

I gave him a pointed look and turned to Paul, who shrugged.

I sighed and moved back to the couch.

"I think you owe Paul at least two answers to his questions." I said as I sat down.

Alek stared at me.

"It would help me get over my hurt." said Paul with his puppy dog face.

Alek rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine." said Alek.

I smiled and rested my head on Alek's shoulder.

Paul nodded and smiled, he was about to open his mouth but Jasmine held up her hand.

"After the movie!" she said not taking her eyes off the screen.

_If you thought it was hard getting wages from him when he was alive, try getting wages from a dead king. _(movie scene)

"That would suck! Ten years and no money to show for it." said Paul.

"I thought she was a nobleman." Amy asked as Marian helped pull the horse as it plowed the field.

"She is. She just wasn't like the rest of them. She got her hands dirty." I said shrugging.

Amy smiled, "Like you." she said back.

I smiled.

_"I sleep with a dagger. If you so move to touch me, I will serve your manhood."_ (movie scene)

"I really like her!" said Jasmine laughing. Alek and Paul just shook thier heads, "Not cool man!" whispered Paul.

_I've come looking for Robert Loxley.  
>My son has not returned.<br>That is the truth because he's lying in a French ditch.  
>Who are you?<br>I'm the one who killed him. _

_Fight me if you dare!_ (movie scene)

I moved my head to side on Alek's shoulder when the old man was killed.

"I hate that part." I whispered.

Alek just rubbed my shoulder lightly.

_"Gentlemen! Enjoy!" As the bee hives were thrown into the room._ (movie scene)

"Nice!" said Amy smiling.

_Marian running around with a sword. _(movie scene)

"I would not want to mess with her." whispered Paul.

_Marian finds out about Sir Walter. _(movie scene)

"He was like a father to her." I whispered.

_Once before I said goodbye to a man going to war. He never came back.  
>Ask me nicely.<br>[She smiles, steps forward. They kiss]  
>[fervently] I love you, Marion. <em>(movie scen)_  
><em>"Aaahh!" sighed Amy putting her hand over her heart.

I smiled, Alek pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

_"We go to war."_

_"This is my first time. I shall lead!" _

_"Heya!"_

_No one moved to follow the king, people looked to Robin, only when he moved did they ride out. _(movie scene)

"Nice! They rescept Robin more then their own king." said Paul.

"Respect is earned! Not freely given." I said.

Alek smirked, "Well said."

_"For the love of G** Marian!" _(movie scene)

"Sweet! She's going to fight!" Jasmine shouted excited as she sat up straighter.

_"This is for you Walter."_ (movie scene)

"Oh crap." whispered Jasmine as she leaned towards the screen.

I bite my lip to stop from laughing.

_Robin grabs an arrow and shots Godfrey with blood running down his face._ (movie scene)

"Nice shot!" said Paul.

_"Marian!" _(movie scene)

"Oh thank goodness! I thought she was died!" said Amy with her hand over her heart.

_"Sire! Sire! They's suranedered Sire!"_

_Laughter, "To who?"_

_"To him!"_ (movie scene)

"Oh boy." said Paul.

"He's an idiot!" said Jasmine as King John burns the paper.

"Well he's not going to be loved." said Amy as Robin is declared an outlaw.

_"Nail please! And a hammer! Nail!" Arrow is shot through the paper_ (movie scene)

"Nice." whispered Jasmine.

_So the Legend begins_ (movie scene)

_**So? Good? Bad? I wanted to get Jasmine alittle bit more involved in Movie Weekend. Paul just had to replace Amy huh? But with Chloe's mom staying away for another night...what could happen? lol Any ideas for the last few movies? **_

_**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**_

_**Lots of Love!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I just feel like writing...Hope you don't mind. lol**

**I OWN nothing! Not the Nine lives of Chloe King and none of the movies that I mention if I did...Man I would be rolling in it! lol**

**Sunday (2 pm)**

**Chloe POV**

"My turn!" Paul said as he shot out of the chair.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, as I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror examining my check. There was still a slit bruise but it would be gone by tomorrow.

As I walked back to the living room, Paul was putting in his movie.

Jasmine had moved to sit on the couch and Alek was glaring at her.

I just smirked and sat down in the chair.

"Hey!" yelled Paul as he turned around.

I just shrugged.

Alek frowned at me.

I smiled and got comfy.

Paul frowned but sat down on the floor with Amy.

As the previews started I could feel Alek's eyes on me, I just continued to smile and looked at the TV.

"What did you pick?" asked Amy.

"Tron: Legacy!" said Paul smiling.

"Ooohh! Garrett Hedlund is in this one!" I said smiling as I snuggled into the chair.

Amy and Jasmine looked at me questionably. "He's in Troy and Four brothers." I explained.

"Oh! He's cute!" said Amy as she turned to the screen. I nodded and smiled as I too turned back to the screen.

Just as Paul pushed play, my view was blocked.

"Alek. Do you mind?" I asked I tried to look around him. He moved when I moved. "Yeah. I mind!" he said as he leaned down and picked me up.

"Alek! Put me down!" I shouted trying to get out of his arms.

"Fine!" Alek said smirking as he turned around and sat in the chair with me in his lap.

"There. I put you down." he whispered as movie started.

I rolled my eyes but stayed where I was.

"Wow!" Paul said excited as the character Sam ran on his motorcycle from the polices.

"_Now that is a big door."_ (movie scene) "Yeah!" said Amy.

"Smart!" said Jasmine as Sam confused the camera so that he could snick past it.

"That is a lot of computer software!" said Paul as all room is shown.

"_Ok. If there are no more questions. I'd like you to met our big blockbuster. Emocen OS 12!" A dog appears on screen. _(movie scene)

"How cute!" said Amy.

Sam on roof.

"Oh boy!" whispered Jasmine.

"Hey Kid. No! No!" is shouted as Sam falls backwards off the roof.

I say Jasmine's eyes go wide and smiled.

The parachute opens and gets stuck on a light poll.

"I was going to say we should try that (my eyes went wide) but I think we'll do it outside the city." said Jasmine smirking.

"I don't think so!" I said waving my hands around.

Jasmine continued to smirk, "We'll see!" she said turning back to the screen.

_Alan, you're acting like I'm going to find him sittin' at work, just, "Hey, kiddo, lost track of time."  
>Wouldn't that be something.<em> (movie scene)

"Here we go." I whispered laying my head on Alek's left shoulder.

"_Erase me!" the guy jumped and is deleted._ (movie scene)

"Ok then. Games. Bad. I guess." said Amy as she laid down on her stomach.

_A women feet step out, white shoes shown. _(movie scene)

"I would die those!" I said, Alek smirked, "You'd look cute though." he added. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Its got a zipper."_ (movie scene)

"Nice!" said Alek as four girls started to undress Sam.

I lightly hit him in the chest.

_What am I supposed to do?  
>Survive.<em> (movie scene)

"Yeah. That's help full." said Paul.

"That is a lot of lights!" said Alek as Sam steps into the Games.

_Who are you?  
>[the helmet around the figure in front of Sam dematerializes to reveal Flynn's face as the age he was when he disappeared]<br>[gasps] Dad...  
>[grins evilly] Sam. Look at you, man. Look at the *size* of you. How did you get in here?<br>I got your message.  
>Oh. So, it's just you?<br>Yeah.  
>Just you...<br>[the stranger walks around Sam as if surveying him]  
>Isn't this something?<br>You look the same... _ (movie scene)

"That's because it not his dad." whispered Paul to Amy, who rolled her eyes, "No! You don't say!" she said back. 

"Ok. I have to admit. Cool motorcycles!" said Jasmine as they started to race.

Paul leaned over and high-fived her. "That's what I'm taking about." he added.

"You two can have the motorcycles (a car came on screen) cause I'll take that!" I said smiling.

Jasmine's eyes went wide when the car started blowing things up.

"Ok you win!" she said as the car jumped and went off road.

"_Made it!"_ (movie scene)

"That umbrella. Is glowing!" said Amy as Sam met up with Siren #1. "And she's creepy!" she added.

I nodded, "The eyes and the hair. Nope!" I said shaking my head.

"_The game has changed. Son of Flynn."_

_Quorra comes throw the sky light. _(movie scene)

"Of course the girl comes to the rescue!" I said smiling.

Jasmine smiled at me.

Alek rolled his eyes.

"She can save me Any time!" said Paul quietly.

Amy hit him lightly on in the chest and pouted.

"_I met your friend! He's fantastic!"_ (movie scene)

I laughed.

"The sticks are rolling off the disks nicely." Jasmine said with her head cocked to the sided, thinking.

I looked at her and blinked, "Oh No! We are not going to be fighting with disks!" I said.

Jasmine smiled, "Who said you would be?" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Great! Another thing I have to learn to dang?" I asked.

Jasmine just smiled and shrugged.

"Zeus is creepy too!" said Amy as the character danced around while the others fought.

"Yeah!" added Jasmine after he "erased" a character and danced with his cane.

"_Goodbye!"_

"_Quorra!" "Quorra!"_

_[after Quorra runs off] What's she doing?  
>Taking herself out of the equation.<em> (movie scene)

"She's saving them." whispered Amy.

"_I'm a user. I'll improvise!" _(movie scene)

"Nice!" Amy said smiling.

_Identify yourself.  
>I'm taking this vehicle.<br>You're not authorized!  
>[Flynn hits the guard on his head]<br>Right away sir. Watch your step please as you board the aircraft. _(movie scene)

"To funny!" said Paul laughing.

"_Long live the Users." the guy said bowing allowing Sam to walk right past him _(movie scene)

"Pansy!" said Alek.

"_I came with a girl. Where is she?"_ (movie scene)

"He's turn to fighting for her." I whispered.

"_Made it."_ (movie scene)

All smiles from us girls.

"They look hot together." said Amy as Sam and Quorra stood under the light tunnel.

_What's next Sam?  
>Guess we're suppose to change the world.<br>Come on, I want to show you something.  
>[boards motorcycle] <em>

_Quorra see a sunrise for the first time._ (Last movie scene)

"How Cute!" said Amy as the movie ends.

"Wow! It's almost 4:30 already." said Paul as he strached.

"What time did you say you'd be home?" I asked still in Alek's lap, he started playing with my hair.

"Any time before 7. Homework." Paul said shrugging as he walked to the kitchen.

"I'm his ride so that's when I'll leave too," said Amy as she sat on the couch.

"One more movie then?" asked Paul before he stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

"How about we order a pizza first. Then watch one last movie before we call it a weekend." I said trying to stand up.

"Amy can call." Alek said as his arms tightened around me. I rolled my eyes but Amy had already jumped up to get her phone.

"Same thing as Friday? Or some thing different?" she asked.

"How about Henry's Pizza? Their garbage pizza rocks!" I said as I re-rapped my arms around Alek's neck. Alek smirked, "Works for me, thick crust though!" he said.

Amy smiled, "Oh course! Jasmine?" she asked.

"Any thing with lots of meat works for me. Pepperoni sounds really good right now." said Jasmine shrugging.

"Ok so the garbage and the meat-a-lot pizza then?" Amy said as she dialed.

A nod from each of us was her go ahead.

As Amy ordered Alek leaned into me, "How would you feel if I stayed here with you tonight?" he asked for my ears only.

I blushed but decided to kid around with him, "Miss my roof, do ya?" I asked.

Alek smirked, "No. I thought I would stay with you and we could hang out. Just us two." he whispered as he nuzzled my neck which tickled me. As I shivered Alek stared at me, "I just want to spend some time with you, just us." he said.

I smiled, "I'd like that." I whispered as Amy walked back in.

"The pizzas will be here in 30. Who gets to pick the last movie?" she said sitting on the couch's arm rest.

"I think you and Jasmine should pick together." I said smiling.

Amy and Jasmine looked at each and smiled. They walked over and looked at the movies.

Paul wandered over to us and smiled, Alek rolled his eyes. "What?" he said sharply.

Paul continued to smile, "While they're looking, I wanta ask you my questions." said

Paul.

"I never agreed to..." Alek started to say but I interrupted him by whispering in his ear. "If you want our "date" tonight. You'll be nice." Alek looked at me trying to figure out if I was joking or not. I got him a pointed look. "Fine." Alek said sighing.

"Excellent! Ok so how fast can you run. 10 miles an hour? 20?" Paul asked.

Alek looked at him, "It all depends on the terrain. Most of the time on a flat surface like a field we've been known to go up to 76 miles an hour." Alek said as his left hand started to rub my back.

Paul's eyes went wide, "Wow!" he whispered but quickly recovered, "So do you ever get to urge to lick and clean yourself?" Paul asked.

My jaw dropped.

Jasmine spun around, "Excuse me?" she asked rather confused.

I looked down at Alek afraid that I was about to be dropped on the floor so that he could kill my best guy friend, instead I say Alek just sitting there with a smirk, then a full smile, then full blown laughter. Full body loud laughter, he was making Me shake he was laughing so hard.

I looked at Jasmine afraid that Alek had finally cracked, and she looked like she was about to join him, which she did, she burst out laughing which resulted in her falling on the floor, she was laughing so hard.

Which resulted in me laughing, laughing so hard my side hurt.

Paul looked really confused, turning to Amy who just shrugged, he turned back to Alek and I, "I take that as a No." said Paul slowly.

That set us 3 off all over again.

Jasmine and I were laughing so hard we had tears running down our faces.

"Yeah Paul. You can take that as a no." said Amy as she looked around the room.

…..

We were finally able to calm down and breath by the time the pizza arrived.

Paul just shook his head at us as Amy put in the last movie.

"What do you girls pick?"

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Last "Group" Movie! Then "Date" time for Chloe and Alek! LOL I will end the suffering SOON! I promise! I have No idea if the Mais have a certain speed or not so I looked up cheetahs (lol) who can go 125 miles! Ostrichs...45! so I hope I did ok.**

**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Lots of Love!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok! So here it is! Almost DONE! lol I hope you guys like it! **_

_**I Own Nothing! Not the Nine Lives of Chloe King or any of the movies that I mention. I would richer then richer if I had...dang!**_

_**Musicislife2727 this ones for you! I hope you like it!  
><strong>_

**Sunday Night!**

**Chloe POV**

"Beastly!" said Amy smiling.

"Excellent!" I said as I took another piece of pizza.

"What's it about?" asked Alek as he took my piece from me, I glared at him.

"What? You're sitting in my lap. I can't move." Alek said taking a bite.

"I'll move then." I said as I yanked my pizza back and moved to the couch to sit with the girls.

Alek rolled his eyes. "Really?" he whined.

I shrugged, "You said you couldn't move. Now you can." I said as I took a bite.

Alek took a different piece and sat back in the chair, "So what is it about?" he asked again.

"Its a modern day Beauty and the Beast." said Paul as he leaned against the couch in between Jasmine and Amy.

"Any you know that why?" asked Alek smirking.

Paul smiled back, "Girlfriend! (pointing to Amy) Best friend! (Pointing to me) You may make fun but. But who has the most insight on the girl you like?" Paul asked. Alek lost his smirk. I blushed. "Thought so!" said Paul triumphantly as the main screen came on.

"You picked this?" Alek asked Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled, "He's cute!" she said.

"Its official folks! You lot have corrupted my cousin!" Alek said waving his arms at us 4.

Amy and I smiled at Alek and then at Jasmine. "Yes we have!" Amy said.

"Great!" mumbled Alek as Amy pressed play.

_The character Kyle works out in his room, shirtless._ (movie scene)

"WOW!" said Jasmine. "I take it back. He's not cute! He's Hot!" she said staring at the screen.

I high fived her.

_Should you vote for me because I'm rich? Popular. Good-looking guy? Hell yeah!_ (movie line)

"Remind you of any one?" asked Jasmine. Amy and I laughed.

"_Take a picture with me!" "What?" "School newspaper."_ (movie scene)

"Nice cover!" I whispered smiling.

_Yo have a year to find someone to love you.  
>What? (ugly streaks start to appear on his hands)<br>(whispers) Or stay like this forever…As aggressively unattractive outside as you are inside. _(movie line)

"That would suck!" whispered Paul as Kyle first sees himself in the window.

"Wow!" whispers Jasmine as she takes in Kyle's new appearance.

"Not so hot now huh?" asked Alek smirking.

"_We'd risk any thing!" "What?"_ (movie lines)

"Nice dad!" said Amy with a frown.

_Leafs move on Kyle's wrist. _(movie scene)

"Cool!" said Paul.

_Door bell. _

_Who are you?_

_Marry Poppins!_ (movie line)

I smiled.

"_How about you invite me in for a nice big bowl of dad sucks?"_ (movie line)

"Nice!" whispered Alek.

I turned to him and raised an eye brow.

He shrugged, "Its Ok. So far." he said.

I smiled and turned back to the movie.

Alek leaned across the chair and took my hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. I gave his hand a squeezes.

_Kyle rants about his dad and math._

"_Nice to meet you."_ (movie scene)

I think every one laughed at that one.

"Motorcycle down the stairs? I approve!" said Jasmine smiling as Kyle rode out.

"I like this song!" I said as **Get Free** came on.

Amy and I danced in our seats on the couch as Kyle drove around the city.

Jasmine smiled and joined us.

Alek kept his grip on my hand and smiled at us.

Paul nodded his head to the music.

"That would be fun!" I said as Kyle sees all the costumes on the street.

_Kyle and Will at the dining table. Will pouring water and freaking Kyle out._ (movie scene)

"Score one for the tutor!" said Paul smiling.

"_Baby steps. You think you might say "What's up?"_ (movie scene)

Alek laughed outright at that one.

_Kyle and Will on the roof (playing golf)_

"_One. Two. Three. (swing ball goes flying) What's up?"_

_(swing) "What's up?" (swing) "What's up?"_ (movie scene)

"We So need to do that!" I said to Jasmine.

She laughed and nodded.

"_Come on what do you want?" "I want her! I wanta to protect her!" "I can protect her!" "Please? Did you hear him? If she stays with me she'll be safe!" _(movie scene)

Alek pulled my hand at that point, I smiled and got up. I sat down in his lap and snuggled into his arms as they rapped around my waist.

_Kyle reads Lindy's Wall. "So that makes 2 of us." _(movie scene)

"That would suck to read." said Amy as she starched out on her side of the couch.

I nodded.

_Kyle with a mask on and a tray of food. Kicking a door._

"_I got you food."_

"_Drop it at the end of the stairs."_

_sets the food down_

"_I'd really like to explain! Please come out."_

"_Huh!" "What?" _(movie scene)

Me and the girls laughed.

"Come on give the guy a break!" said Alek.

I smiled at him.

_Kyle drops off a big box at Lindy's door. Knock knock_ (movie scene)

"This isn't going to end well." whispered Jasmine.

Amy shook her head sadly.

"And it's a cute purse too!" said Amy as Lindy dropped it back into the box.

Jasmine laughed when Kyle's jaw dropped.

_Kyle drops off a small bag at Lindy's door. Tap. Tap. And he runs across the hallway_. (movie scene)

"Not again." whispered Jasmine.

I made a face and nodded.

Jasmine sighed as Lindy throws the box back into the bag.

_Kyle gets mad and punches the air._ (movie scene)

I had to smile at that part.

"_I'm not trying to buy her." "You are! And she'll hate that!" "So what then?" "What do you know about her? You must think about her. Some thing about who she is. Go on. Think." _(movie lines)

"She's a very nice women giving him insight like that." said Amy as she started to brush her hand on top of Paul's head.

_Kyle gets a case of Juicy fruits opens Lindy's door and accidental listens in on her phone conversion. _

"_Jesus! What's your problem?"_

_(Surprised) What's with the mask?  
>"I don't wanna freak you out."<br>Sure, the ski mask didn't freak me out._

"_I got you Juicy fruits!"_

_Can I ask you some thing? Why am I here?  
>'Coz you need to be protected."<em>

_But I can take care of myself. _(movie scene)

"Sound like any body you know?" asked Alek as he turned to me.

I smirked, "She can! And as can I!" I said turning back to the screen.

_(revealing his face to Lindy) Pretty gruesome, huh?  
>I've seen worse.<em> (movie scene)

"She's seen worse?" said Paul.

Amy, Jasmine, and I rolled our eyes at each other.

_Kyle builds a greenhouse for Lindy_. (movie scene)

"That is So sweet! And Romantic!" said Amy sighing.

_(Kyle shows Lindy the greenhouse) This rocks!  
>Thought I'd take the ugly thing and turn it into something not. <em>

_Will pretends to throw up._ (movie scene)

"I'll with the tutor on this one." said Alek.

"Of course you are." I whispered.

_Kyle and Lindy on the roof. Lindy falls asleep with her head on his leg. "I think I love you." Kyle whispered._ (movie scene)

Jasmine, Amy, and I all sigh.

"How Sweet!" Amy said.

_Kyle carries Lindy down the stairs and places her in bed. Taking special care of her._ (movie scene)

"Wow." I whispered softly.

"_Daddy don't got." pointed looks. "Just the lake cottage."_

_Wills makes a face, "Just the lake...oh for Christlike will you buy a frickin vowel? Go!" _(movie scene)

"I like Will." said Alek laughing.

"_And Hunter..." "Yeah?" "You're a good friend." Kyle looked like he was going to die right there. _(movie lines)

"Oh! The Kiss of death!" Alek shouts.

I pouted. Jasmine shrieked. Amy looked like she wanted to cry.

Paul just rolled his eyes, "Its not over yet!" he mumbled.

_Lindy holds up the letter to show Kyle a.k.a Hunter._

"_Don't! Don't read that! Don't read that! Don't read that!"_

_Lindy reads the letter on the train._

"_I think I might be in the danger of falling in love with you." _(movie scene)

"Ohhh!" sighed Jasmine.

"Good!" said Amy as she rapped her hands around her pillow.

_Kyle goes to the school to see Lindy and gets stared at_. (movie scene)

"Oh boy." whispered Jasmine.

_Lindy turns around to face him._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I had to see you before you left."_

"_You wrote me that letter."_

"_I know."_

"_And then you didn't call me back."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You knew what was going on with me."_

"_I was being dumb."_

"_Yeah Hunter."_

"_I was scared that you didn't..."_

"_Didn't what?"_

"_Love me!" "And I didn't think you could. Because of how ugly I am."  
>(Sigh)<em>

"_I should have known better. That's not who you are. You took one look at me and still said you'd seen worse."_ (movie scene)

"Oh! I get it know!" said Paul.

"Ssshhhhhh!" said Jasmine, Amy, and I as we leaned towards the screen.

"_I don't feel ugly at all!" _

"_It's because you're not!"_ (movie line)

I smiled.

_They kiss. _(movie scene)

"Yes!" yelled Jasmine.

_He lets her go._

"_Hunter! I love you." _

_He changes back._ (movie scene)

"I like his hair short like this." I said as the eyed rose winked.

Amy nodded.

Alek just rolled his eyes.

_Lindy tries calling Hunter's phone, Kyle's phone rings. She figures it out. _

"_Can you imagination that love?" "Can you?"_

"_Yeah." "Its you."_

_They kiss_. (movie scene)

"WOW!" said Jasmine sighing.

"_Wake up." "Wake up!" "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" "Its a dream right?" _(movie scene)

"Good!" said Amy when Will got his sight back.

"I hope she turns him into a toad!" I said as the "witch" walked off the elevator.

"They went on the trip." said Jasmine as Kyle and Lindy were kissing on the mountain top.

I stood up, starched, and looked at the clock. "Perfect timing. 6:38!" I said as I grabbed the left over pizza to put in the fridge.

"I guess it had to end some time." whispered Amy as she frowned at me.

I smiled.

"We'll do it again some time. Right Jasmine?" I asked turning to her.

Jasmine smiled back, "Oh Yeah!" she said as she went to grab her bag.

"You want any help doing dishes?" asked Amy as we put the glasses in the sink.

I smiled. "No. I don't have any homework so I think I can take care of every thing. Besides. You're Paul's ride remember?" I said leading her back to the living room.

"True. Please the Dads will want to see me." Amy said as she too grabbed her bag.

Paul was already at the door. "I think this was the best Movie Weekend yet!" he said as he opened the door.

I smiled. "I think you're right!" I said as Amy and Paul wandered out.

"Text me later ok? You know you'll be alone tonight and I'd stay but..." Amy started but interrupted her. "Amy? It's fine. Say hi to the Dads for me." I said. Amy nodded and smiled over my shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow!" she said to Jasmine and Alek. "Text me." she added to me. I nodded and shook my head.

"Alek says he'll stay here tonight to guard you." said Jasmine as she placed her bag on her shoulder.

I blushed. "We talked about it." I said.

Jasmine smile. "Ok you 2. Have fun." she said walking to the door. "But not to much!" she said turning around and smirking.

I blushed even more, "Good night Jasmine." I said as she stepped out.

"Good night!" said she with a smile and closed the door behind her.

So that left me alone in the house with Alek.

"Oh boy." I thought in my head.

Turning around slowly I bite my lip and tried to smile.

"So? Wanta watch another movie?" I asked.

Alek smirked. "I have a better idea." he said and rapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and placed my hands behind his neck.

He leaned down and turned his head to the side slightly, smirking.

I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine.

So soft. His lips were so soft and fit perfectly with mine. He was so gentle with me that I almost had to laugh. He pulled back and smiled. Leaning in again kissed my lips, for a bit longer this time, then my check, my left eye, and then my forehead.

I had to laugh at that part.

"No Amy this time." he whispered.

I smiled, "Or Paul." I whispered back as I leaned up on my tippy toes to try and be the some height as him, didn't really work, but at least I tried. Alek fully smiled at me and leaned his head to the side again.

This kiss was a bit more heated. I could feel the change as my body moved closer to be pressed up against him.

_**So! They FINALLY kissed! No this is not the end. I am thinking about at lest 1 more chapter. **_

_**So? Again..Good? Bad? Sucky? I have NEVER written a kissing scene before. I even looked it up online for some guide lines. NOTHING! So I had to wing it. Was it ok? Be honest. It might hurt but I need to learn right?**_

_**Alright! Well it is 4 am and I have to work in like 7 hours so I am going to bed! PLEASE! PLEASE Review?**_

_**Lots of Love!**_


	18. Chapter 18

LAST Chapter! I'm happy but sad. I hope you guys like it! And Thanks for making my day with all of your reviews! You guys are the Best! I hope I don't disappoint!

I Own Nothing...but I wish I did.

**Chloe POV**

_This kiss was a bit more heated. I could feel the change as my body moved closer to be pressed up against him._

I guess Alek took this as a sign cause a few seconds later I felt his tongue gently slide across my lips. When i didn't draw back, he explored a little further with his tongue, sliding it briefly into my mouth while still kissing me. He was going slow and I was great full for that that, I had never done this before, he was always thinking of me. I slowly started to respond and I felt Alek smirk. Our tongues started to explore each other and I swear I heard Alek moan. I was my turn to smirk, taking that as me doing some thing right, I slowly started to rub my hands through his hair and down the back of his shirt. I slightly gave his biceps a squeeze while we continued to kiss. Still holding on to his arms I pulled myself closer to him which resulted in his hands tightening around my back, making our make-out session steamier.

When air become necessary we pulled apart, Alek rested his forehead against mine and smiled, "Wow." he said looking me in the eye. I smiled back, "Yeah. Wow."

Alek leaned in again and we started all over.

"I think you're trying to make up for last time." I said as we pulled apart again. Alek just smirked, "Maybe." he whispered as he took my hand and lead me to the couch. Once we were seated, Alek took his left hand and placed in on my check turning my head to the side, "You still have a bruise." he said as he lightly touched it with his figures. I shivered. Alek dropped his hand, "Sorry. It must still be tender." he said. I shook my head and smiled, "No. That was a good shiver." I whispered. Alek smirked and lightly kissed my faded bruise.

When he pulled back his eyes were serious, "If he ever touches you again. I'll kill him." Alek said looking me right in the eye. I looked back, "He won't. (I smiled) And I don't think you'll have to worry about killing him, I think my mom might do that when she gets back." I said continuing to smile.

Alek smirked at that one, "Just tell her I get to help." he said.

"I'll pass that along." I said laughing.

Then I was my turn to grow serious, "Alek. This weekend has..." I started to say Alek stopped me, "Has been one of the best of my life." he said. I smiled, "Even with Paul?' I said. Alek glared at me and sighed, "Yes. Even with Paul. If I have to deal with him to be with you. Then I'll do it." he said rubbing my left check with his fingers tips. I smirked, "Really? So what makes me so special that you'd do that?" I asked looking at him. Alek sighed, "I thought that was clear." he whispered. I shook my head.

Alek dropped his hand and leaned in, looking like he was about to kiss me, instead he looked me in the eye, "Chloe. You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. And I thought the two women I lived with were, but you take the cake. You stress me out to no end, that only time I can sleep is when I can hear your heart beat, even if its only through your roof. You take on other peoples problems that puts you in danger and of course I have to come with you to keep you safe. (I tried to interrupt but Alek held up his hand to stop me) Your friends ask the Strangest questions and your mom is one of your best friends, which just isn't normal. You give so much and ask for so little in return. Its because of those things. Because of the way you are. (pause) I think it made me fall in love with you." Alek said still looking me directly in the eye.

I was speech less. "Wow." I thought in my head.

Alek continued to look at me, waiting for my reaction.

I smiled, "And you, Alek, are the cockiest bastard that ever graced our school. You have girls falling all over you and you flirt a lot. (Alek's face dropped) But you never do any thing about it. All talk and no action. Except when it comes to me. I have never felt so safe in my inter life, some times it drives me nuts on how much you watch me, but I know that you do it because you care. (Alek's smile came back) I never thought that C.B., the hottest guy in my school would ever give me the time of day. And now, I consider you one of my best friends, Amy and Paul came first but you and Jasmine know what its like, what I go through every day. You know more about me then I could ever describe to Amy and Paul. You keep me safe but you also protect my love ones, they are my life! So when you protect them, you protect me. And that is what helped me. (pause) Fall in love with you." I whispered.

Alek's eyes went wide. "Really?" he whispered hoping against hope.

"This thing with Brain (Alek growled) (I smiled) made me realize that you have always been there for me. All in the shadows making sure no harm came to me. This weekend opened my eyes. You are the one for me Alek." I whispered.

That's when Alek's lips crashed against mine. This kiss was full of promise and hope for the future. I have always believed that actions spoke louder then words, but Alek's speech made my heart beat faster, and now with this kiss, I felt like it was going to burst.

When Alek pulled back he smiled, "Chloe. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yes Alek. I will allow you that honor! As long as you allow me the same honor." I said back.

Alek looked at me, "You can't call me your girlfriend! I think Amy and Jasmine would get mad." he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Ha Ha!"

Alek smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>  
><em><br>Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe'<em>

My phone started to ring.

Alek leaned back and sighed, "Well at least she waited awhile before she interrupted." he said as I got up and answered. 

"Hey Amy."

"Hey! I got all my homework done so I thought I'd print out those pictures we took. Which ones did you want again?" she asked.

"I'd like one of each. Oh wait, could I have 2 of the group shot, 2 of the one of just us girls, and. 2 of the one of me and Alek." I said turning to him. Alek raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

"Ok 2 of the group, 2 of us girls, but why 2 of you and Alek?" she asked.

I smiled, "Just cause." I said shrugging.

"Me too!" said Alek.

"What was that?" asked Amy.

I bite my lip. "Alek." I said.

Amy squealed. "He's there! Guarding you or? Oh. OH! Nice job Chloe!" Amy said squealed again.

"Amy." I said trying to calm her down.

"Ok. You go! I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said. "Oh! And I want details!" she added.

"Wait!" said Alek as he got off the couch and came to my side.

He leaned in and spoke into the phone I was still holding to my ear.

"Can I have 2 of me and Chloe also?" he asked looking me in the eye.

I bite my lip smirking.

Amy squealed, Again. "No problem." she said. "Night you 2!" she said and hung up.

As I hung up the phone I looked at him, "So why do you want 2 of the same picture?" I asked.

"Why do you?" Alek asked back as he rapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled, "I asked you first." I said.

Alek smirked, "Same as you. To show the school that Chloe King is off limits." he said leaning in to kiss me. I smiled and met him half way.

After our make-out section we decided to see what was on the TV.

"Back to the real world tomorrow." I said as I laid on my side in front of Alek on the couch.

Alek brushed my hair behind my ear, "Yeah but we'll face it together." he said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

I smiled and snuggled into him.

…...

**Beep! Beep!**

My alarm went off.

I leaned over and turned it off.

Looking around I realized that I was in my room, in my bed, with Alek with his arms wrapped around me.

As I realized this Alek woke up.

"When did we come up here?" I asked looking down at him.

Alek starched and shrugged.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I carried you up here." Alek said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? The couch was comfy by why sleep there when you have a bed?" he asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

"Do you have to go home to get your stuff?" I asked.

Alek just shook his head.

"I asked Jasmine to bring my books to school, we stayed in our pajamas the whole weekend so I have clothes here." said Alek as he grabbed his bag.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said as I walked into my bathroom.

Alek grabbed my hand, gently, and kissed me on the lips smiling.

"Good morning." he whispered.

I smiled back, "Good morning." I said.

…..

Once we were ready. I locked my house door and we walked down the steps to the sidewalk.

As we were walking Alek took my left hand, intertwining our fingers. I smiled.

We walked to school like that. Making small talk and just enjoying being together.

As we were about to open the doors to the school, I whispered under my breath, "Here we go."

Alek smirked and held the door open for me.

Walking down the hall hand in hand, I could tell Alek and I turned some heads but I stayed focused on reaching my locker. Alek just smiled at me.

When we neared my locker, we saw Amy, Paul, and Jasmine already there.

Jasmine handed Alek his backpack and looked down at our hands smiling. "So? Fun weekend huh?" she asked.

Alek smirked and looked over at me. "Yeah. One of our best." he said. I smiled.

Amy squealed again and handed us envelopes, Alek let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist so I could look at the pictures.

I flipped through them, when I came to the one of me and Alek I smiled as did Alek.

"I'll see you later." said Jasmine as she wandered down the hallway.

Amy took Paul's hand and started to lead him away. "I want details later!" she said over her shoulder as she and Paul followed Jasmine.

I smiled and turned to open my locker.

Alek leaned against the other lockers as I opened mine.

I placed 3 of my new pictures in the spare places of my locker door, making sure the one of me and Alek was died center.

I turned to face him smiling. "So?" I asked looking back at locker and then at him.

Alek smirked, "Perfect." he said leaning in and kissed me.

Wrapping his right hand around my waist pulling me closer I smiled into the kiss.

When he pulled back and looked at me, I whispered. "Best Movie Weekend Ever!"

_**And that's a Rap! **_

_**So? Good? Bad? Did I end it well? I have Never Completed a story before.**_

_**I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all who have reviewed. I am beyond Proud. You guys make my day! My cheeks hurt from smiling so much! lol **_

_**I had a BLAST writing this! Thanks again!**_

_**Lots and Lots and Lots and LOTS of Love!**_

_**Boy Crazy and New WHAT are my other stories...you should check them out. Lol **_


End file.
